Ice melted with a smile
by CBCstories
Summary: What if Hao had decided to meet Yoh before he left America? What if Yoh had felt their connection before he was told who Hao Asakura was? A story of love and hate, mixed with adventure and a few smiles. HaoxYoh in the long term.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting with a new star

**Hello everyone! This is my first Shaman King fanfiction :D. I will be updating one a week and if I have time (due to university studies and stuff) I will probably post sometimes even up to once a day, but can't promise much so I'll stick with my once a week rule for now.**

**I put this on M because I don't want to have boundaries to what I might write in the future ^^' **

**Anyway! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Shaman King, nor the characters only the plot here.**

**Warning: Incest in the future, maybe some sexual scenes, fighting, some low swearing, etc.**

**Now… ENJOY!**

* * *

"_A shaman (in popular notion) is one who is trained to walk the Spirit World for the good of others, and sometimes their own good."…_

1

It was early in the morning, the breeze was light and the sun had yet to arrive. There was no soul in the streets, but one grumpy one that had been awaken without his own desire, a short brown hair boy with black and orange clothes named Yoh Asakura.

Yoh had woken up about an hour ago when a long blonde hair girl with a black dress named Anna almost threw a table lamp in his direction. He had gotten up and dressed in less than ten minutes and had unluckily had to begin his training once again.

Sighing he kept on trotting towards nowhere with a pounding on his head and barely acknowledging his surrounding for all he wanted to do was sleep. To him, Anna was just being weird,; he had won the first part of the Shaman tournament and now he had a month for the next one… then why was she being so mean?! Could he not get a single day to slack off?

- "No, not with Anna… she'd kill me before I could do that."- he laughed with a sad expression as he kept moving to the corner and then turned to continue his long journey before breakfast. His body was tensed and tired, but what mothered him the most was the lack of food Anna had insisted on today, why? Because it could make him stronger, or something like that.

He kept on moving with fast steps as he run through different places around town: where he had met Len Tao, Horo Horo and even Manta, all giving him good memories to forget about those weights on his legs and wrists. Maybe he could just focus on that for the time being.

Sweat moved past his chest as he felt as if he was fainting, but that was not a possibility, or else Anna would make him run even longer the next day.

-"Maybe when I'm Shaman King I can rest for a bit… hehe I could sleep all day long."- he day dreamed without noticing a pair of eyes that had focused on him since he started his training.

A smile grew on that handsome face as he watched Yoh running. He was happy that he was training, but it was not enough to make him strong. Taking a deep breathe the figure stood from the tree he was in and easily jumped to the floor without even flinching as he touched the ground with a hard noise.

- "Master, why are we here?"- a voice came from behind and the figure turned to smile with closed eyes at a young black girl that stood only a few feet from the ground with big dark eyes. He laughed a bit and stared a moment at Yoh before replying.

- "I was thinking of staying here for a while, Opacho."- he replied with a coldness that was only compared to the wind of a winter's night.

- "Oh, really? Opacho is staying too?" – she asked in a very innocent voice filled with joy even though she did not like that town. It was cold and filled with lights that did not let the stars shine, but if she could be with her master, then she would be fine.

- "Not this time, Opacho." – he answered without facing her –"I need you to stay with the rest. Keep an eye on them while I take care of other things." – he continued while turning and smiling at her. –"We don't want Yoh to slack off now, do we?"

Opacho smirked at him and nodded knowing how important was that Yoh Asakura to her master and only friend. She had been a lost girl that no one cared about when he had found her and for some reason, her powerful master had decided to allow her to follow. He had given her shelter, food and a friendly smile that kept her heart at peace. He had been her savior and that was why she would always follow question without asking, just like now.

- "Oh, I see…"- she said with a glint of sadness in her tone, one that her master could not ignore.

He smiled as he moved towards the light nearby and his long brown hair was the first thing the child saw. His white features with toasted skin due to long hours spend by the sun were ones that always amazed her, but even now his brown calm eyes were the ones that absorbed her the most. He was wearing a white poncho with red strips and only a black and red trouser underneath it. His trousers were designed with yellow stars and red strips that matched the ones on his earing, only those were bright white. He was incredible to watch and even now an atmosphere of greatness was felt around him.

Opacho swallowed hard as she did not want to make him angry, but she knew he would never hurt her, so she stood still.

He kneeled a little bit and stood right at her height as his eyes carefully stared into her soul as if he was reading every bone in her body. It was cold and freaky for someone that did not know him, but for her, it was something that happened almost every day.

After a couple of minutes he simply chuckled and placed a hand over her brown curly hair before standing and starring at the only stars that could be seen in that town.

- "Don't be sad about it, Opacho. We will meet soon enough." – he whispered before closing his eyes feeling the light of the sunrise on his face.

- "Good-bye, Mr. Hao." – she whispered before disappearing, but there was no reply, for Hao Asakura was too deep in thought to acknowledge anything right now.

- "Yoh… this is going to be fun."- he chuckled finally before disappearing in a glim of fire.

* * *

- "Anna please stop it!" – Yoh yelled forcing himself up.

Anna watched her "fiancé" one more time before crossing her arms over her chest without a single feature of sadness in her eyes. She stared at him coldly as he stumbled over his own feet at his tiredness.

Yoh had been all day long doing things: running before breakfast, then breakfast, then crunches, then pushups, then more running, lunch, laps around the house and finally abdominals that had left him with no energy at all.

His heart was pounding hard and his legs felt like jelly and his shirt was so covered in sweat that it was more as if he had taken a swim than anything else.

- "No." – was her cold answer and everyone around felt sorry for Yoh. –"You need to become stronger so that you can become Shaman King and give me a life of peace and luxuries and right now you are not ready for it. You need to get stronger and this is the only way." – she added before turning towards the entry of their house –"I'm going shopping… finish everything before I come back or else!"

She left their house with three young children starring at her as if she was crazy. Horo Horo, a blue hair boy with autochthonic white clothing and a childish personality, a shaman that had been living with them for a while, blinked a couple of times before turning to a very confused Len Tao.

Len had been against Yoh from the star and a very good opponent, but somehow both boys had become friends and he was now living with them. He was from China and just because he was in Japan alone had meant for him to have a room at Anna's place –with a few paying agreements- even though he did not like it. He sighed as he ran a hand over his pointed dark blue hair. He was slim just like Yoh, but with defined muscles that Yoh lacked. His yellow eyes made everyone around him tremble, yet Yoh always seemed to feel comfortable with him.

He had been Len's first friend and that meant a lot to him, even though he was never going to admit to it. So right now, watching this scene confused him, for he felt sorry about Yoh but also knew that training was training.

- "Tsk… just do what she says and finish, Yoh." – he finally broke the silence and made everyone stare at him.

- "Are you insane?! She wants him to do more than we can do in a week!" – Horo Horo argued and pointed at an almost fainting Yoh.

- "Talk about yourself, you useless being!" – Len replied angrily –"I can do this training with my eyes closed!"

- "Let's see you trying! I bet you can't even run a few miles!"- Horo Horo yelled back as he stood up and pushed his way towards Len, until he was finally head to head with him.

- "I don't need to prove anything to you, chubby." – he said and turned to face the other way with his arms crossed over his chest.

- "Who are you calling chubby uh?!"- Horo Horo stood ready to fight, his face already red from the anger.

- "Wasn't I clear? You!" – Len said finally snapping, his hair growing a little bit with his anger. Narrowing their eyes both stared at it each other completely forgetting why they had started that argument and how it was supposed to end.

- "Why don't you prove it, uh?!" – Horo Horo said before smirking and pointing at himself –"I bet I can run longer and faster than you, slowpoke!" – he said before turning around and began running away from the house.

It took a couple of seconds for Len to realize what had happened, but the anger filled his body as his hands shook while he threw his weapon to the side.

- "CHEATER!" – he yelled before beginning to run towards the way Horo Horo left. –"Bason, stay here and don't let that fluffy thing get to that chubby guy and aid him when he eats my dust!"- he yelled to his spirit before disappearing from sight.

Yoh kept starring at the scene and laughed harder than ever before that day. He had met both not long ago, but they were good friends and good shamans as well. Even though they all were young they had been trained since they were babies to become good shamans, souls that mixed between this life and the other. Souls that would help others with no gain, and would try to give peace to this Earth. They would have to fight with a spirit by their side: Horo Horo had Kororo, a Koropokkuru, a tiny spirit people from nature. He had the power of ice and aid Horo Horo with his weapon: a snowboard; Len Tao had Bason, a former Chinese military general that was under Len's control and helped him use his weapon: Kwan Dao.

- "Master Yoh! Are you alright?" – a voice woke Yoh from his memories and smirked at his own spirit and best friend: Amidamaru. He was a samurai when he was living and still wore that kind of clothing. It had been hard for Yoh to make Amidamaru accept him as his friend, but now, they were inseparable. He was always there to help his master and Yoh was always there to care for him. That was why their union and binding was perfect and their power so great with the sword.

- "Yes, thank you Amidamaru." – he replied finally –"I think I passed out for a little bit, but now that I've rested I'm ready for the training." – he added happily.

Amidamaru wanted to say something, but the smile on his young master made him stop. That smile was always there, that happiness was perfect and it always filled him with hope.

- "Let's just finish this so we can have a lovely dinner afterwards!" – he yelled finally and clapped before he pushed himself up once again and began his laps around the house.

* * *

The Asakura household was made for many people to live in. It had a lot of rooms, a lot of bathrooms and a big yard. It used to be an inn where passengers could stay a night or two before moving on with their journey. Now, it was only a place where Anna and Yoh lived, but since they had gotten there, the place had seemed to wake up and attract more people.

First it had been Yoh's friend Manta, a young very short kid with blonde hair and big eyes that had met Yoh on the graveyard and then had been inseparable. He would come every day after school – that was his first priority – and stay till night came, while he did most of the cooking and cleaning of the house. Then it was Ryu, a tall very slim guy with a weird black hair and white clothes. He had wanted to become a shaman and was made a slave, but he was gone now and no one knew where to. Horo Horo had come to stay and eat and then it was Len.

Yes, the Asakura house was filled with laughter and fights now, but it was okay – as long as they paid – for everyone, for the house seemed to be alive once again.

Yoh smiled as he drank a bit of water before putting a cloth over his forehead. He was breathing hard, but he had finally finished his training. He was tired and hungry, but Manta was not done with supper and Anna was nowhere around.

After that fight that afternoon, nor Len nor Horo Horo had come back, but that made him only chuckle, for he knew they were probably running head to head to prove the other wrong. It was such a simple life…

He sighed as he looked at the sun as it was beginning to fall towards his resting place. Starts would come out soon and filled the sky with their greatness and power. He smiled as he stared at the sky thinking about them. Maybe he was silly by thinking it, but he truly felt as if time stopped with them, as if they were telling him a story.

- "They do seem to make time stop." – a voice begin him made him jump. He had not realized someone was there, which was weird, but he tried to compose himself as the long dark brown hair boy smiled at him. –"Watching the stars, I mean." – he added with his smile on place.

Yoh raised an eyebrow but smiled and turned towards the stars again.

- "They really do, uh?" – he said and chuckled without feeling that coldness around him at all.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and subscribe and review if you like! (:**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon,**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Chatting at the table

**Hello again everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the following and favorites! I really appreciate and the reviews always make me smile or get better, so they are really welcomed! **

**I'm thinking of having Wednesday as the day to update the story and of course, when I have the time, will update more, but I'll keep with this day.**

**Anyway! ENJOY!**

* * *

2

-"Stop it! I… you… you should stop now…" – Horo Horo said without stopping as he moved towards the house he and the blue hair guy shared.

He had been running since almost three o'clock and he was barely breathing right now. His energy had already run out, but his mind and stubbornness kept him going.

- "Why… don't you… do it, uh?"- Len responded with the same tired expression in his face, but there was no way the hair to the Tao's dynasty was going to pull back.

Their legs trembled, their bodies were covered with sweat and neither could see straight, but there was no way in hell they were letting the other win. If they did, there would be no end to the teasing and not only from the other, but from their friends as well. No, this was the only way to end things and there would be only a winner, the problem was that both thought they would be it.

- "What are you… going to do… when we get to the house, uh?" – Horo Horo yelled as he pushed himself forward once again, but was soon caught by an angry Len.

- "Don't do that when I'm going to… reply to you, you duck!"- he finally replied, but did not intend to pass Horo Horo, for his energy was already running low –"And I plan on beating you there."

- "The first one to get there wins, uh?"

- "Yeah, something like that." – Len replied before pushing his body to the edge and began running even faster than before.

- "Hey! You are not winning!"- he heard the light blue hair guy behind him and soon the battle began. They were head to head, their bodies pressed with the other as they focused only on the speed and on putting a foot in front of the other without making a mistake, for it would cost the race. They were almost there, but there was no obvious winner yet.

Len stared at his companion and Horo Horo did as well before they entered the last few meters. Len smirked as he run faster, but he was caught up just at the door.

Crash!

Len stopped and looked completely normal with a serious face as he watched the child he had run against all day long on the floor with a big red mark on his face. He wanted to laugh and point at him for his stupidity of not seeing Anna at the front of the house, but he maintained his expressionless face for a moment longer.

- "I guess no one won then." – he said calmly, even though his tone was one of a tired man – "I'm going to wash up before dinner." – he added before turning to the house and leaving the two behind.

Horo Horo stayed on the floor barely noticing what was going on until a little being with the same clothes he had but with a leaf on his hand came to him with a worried expression on his face.

- "Hey Kororo." – he smiled and stood shakily. All of his muscles were tired right now, but what pissed him off what something that popped into his mind right that moment. –"Wait… who won?! Did I win? Where is Len?" – he asked but all he could see was an angry Anna in front of him.

She stared coldly at him for a couple of seconds before throwing a bunch of bags at him and turning towards the house while saying.

- "You did nothing all day long. Get those to my room and start cleaning or there will be no food for you tonight, got it?"

Horo Horo hugged Kororo tightly as tears run from his eyes for a moment.

- "She is so mean… she knows I've been running all day long and she wants me to clean… I really think Yoh is doomed."

- "Did you say something?" – she stared coldly at him as she opened the door she had just passed.

- "No, no, nothing!"- he added as he waved his hands in front of him.

- "I thought so…"- she added and narrowed her eyes before closing the door and looking around. –"Now, where is Yoh…"- she whispered to herself but before she could even began thinking about where that fiancé of hers could be at a big laugh told her the right direction. –"If he is slacking again I'm going to kill him…"- she added to herself as she quickly moved towards the dining room and opened the door to the garden.

She stopped herself when she say Yoh sitting down with someone she did not know and laughing as hard as she had ever seen him. Swallowing she realized how happy he seemed and how good it felt to hear him like that. Had she ever made him that happy? Shaking her head and pushing those thoughts away she narrowed her eyes and turned as cold as possible.

- "Yoh!" – she yelled and saw him freeze in place before turning to face her slowly.

- "Hello there, Anna. He he… how… how was your day?" – he asked with a hand behind his neck.

- "Productive as I hope yours was."- she said while putting her hand on her waist. –"And don't tell me you slacked off by being with this stranger, because I won't tolerate something like that and you know it."

Yoh swallowed hard as he shook his head and hands quickly with a puppy expression on his face.

- "No, Anna, don't think that! I did everything you asked and Hao came here right after that. I swear I did not slack at all."- he said while biting his lower lip afraid of what Anna would say.

- "Hao, uh? And who is that ridiculous person? I don't more mouth to feed, Yoh. We barely have money with those hobos here." – she added as she turned her attention to the boy that still had not turned to face her.

Hao smirked to himself before standing slowly and then turning to face the blonde girl that had made Yoh who he was. He stared at her with a cold look and for a moment no one moved. Anna tried not to shiver, but it was almost impossible as he was actually matching her cold stare, one she had succeeded in making after years of training.

- "Hello. You must be Anna." – he began with a expressionless smile on his face –"Yoh told me a lot about you. It is nice meeting you." – he continued and bowed a little bit before finally smiling that warm smile that had melted Yoh's heart a couple of hours ago. –"I was just telling Yoh how I would love to stay here… and pay for everything, of course."

Anna looked at him for a moment, but there was nothing that bothered her in him. He was just a normal human with a creepy cold look when he wanted to, which was actually something she had to acknowledge him with. She glanced at Yoh who seemed to be glowing for some odd reason and then finally sighed.

- "You will have your own room next to Yoh's then, but only if you pay the first day of the week and don't bother us when Yoh trains. He is training for a really hard tournament, so don't bother him at all." – she replied without taking her eyes from Hao –"Got it?"

Hao tilted his head to the side and smirked nodding. Somehow he had made everyone think that he was not a shaman. He was happy about that part of his plan, but he was still worried about how he was able to actually do it. He had covered his aura and his spirit was no longer by his side, but she was supposed to be powerful, so why had she not felt him? Maybe she wasn't as powerful as she was supposed to, but that meant that Hao would have to help with Yoh's training more than he had wished to or else he would not get strong enough to fight the next stage of the tournament and live to tell the story.

- "He can stay then?!"- asked a very excited Yoh Asakura.

Anna watched them both for a moment as she felt something was missing in this picture. Yoh was way too happy and even though he was a very relaxed person that trusted anyone, this was far beyond what Anna had seen before. It bothered her that they seemed to have some sort of connection she did not understand, but there was nothing that told her not to let Hao stay… he was actually going to pay, so why say no?

- "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."- she finally stated and turned around to enter the house and leave them be.

- "Great! Did you hear that? You can actually stay!"- Yoh happily clapped as he hung on Hao's neck without even thinking it was a weird thing for him to do to someone he had barely met. Hao, on the other hand, felt completely out of character when it happened, for no one had even dared to touch him unless they had asked before. It was only Opacho that would sit near him and not fear, but Yoh was different… maybe he was feeling the blood connection between them… they were twins, right? And even though Yoh had no clue about it, he must have felt it.

Swallowing Hao remained on his spot with a smile on his face but a tensed body. Yoh did not seem to mind it as he kept on clinging on to him and it too everything Hao had not to punch him on the face right then. Who was he to actually think he could touch him? Who did he think he was to talk to the coming Shaman King like that? But his mind had a plan that could not be ruined by chance and he had to focus on it. He had waited one thousand years for it… and patience had grown on him whether he likes it or not.

- "_I hope there is something good to eat tonight. That way Hao will want to stay even longer, hehe."- _Yoh's mind screamed at Hao, who was only able to chuckle because of that ridiculous thought his twin had had.

Hao had tried to become a Shaman King twice already. He had made a pact when he was on his first life with a demon and had been able to resuscitate every five hundred years so that he could finally change the way of Earth and exterminate all humans except of shamans, the ones he thought knew more about peace and love. Humans meant nothing for him and it was hard for him to actually be around them, for he thought they were not on his league. He hated them to such a degree that he had managed to control a very angry power of mistrusting: the power to read minds. He had not wanted to do so, but it was deep within his heart now and he could not stop it, but he would not accept it either. He could have learnt to control it and talk to others through mind thoughts, but it was not worth his time. Not now, not ever.

Sighing, he decided it was time to enter that house and face the rest of Yoh's companions with a big smile on his face. A fake smile, but so trained that it would pass as a loving one none the less.

- "We better get inside now, Yoh." – he said trying to forget Yoh's thoughts for a moment –"Let's not waste any more time right now. Shall we?"- he asked with a smile and a hand towards Yoh, who had already stopped hugging his neck. Yoh smiled and took Hao's hand that perfectly fit on his and then entered the house calmly.

Yoh was not someone that had bad feelings towards people, neither did he have mistrusting issues, so when Hao had arrived all he had for him were good feelings and a smile, but after they had spoken he had felt something, something he could not quite put a word on. Hao was really hard to read and understand, his mind always seemed to be somewhere else or trying to hide something under a mask that seemed really obvious to Yoh, but for some reason, it captivated him. Every word out of Hao seemed the right one and every movement seemed perfectly thought of… not quite like Yoh was.

He had felt a connection there and a peace that he had never felt before, as if he belonged right there next to the person he barely knew… but that was not true, right? He was supposed to be a shaman, with a fiancé and friends, so why did he felt so attracted to this new guy? Maybe it was that he was tired… maybe it was that he was stupid or something, so he just decided to let it go. It will everything work out.

Entering the house was a big change for both brothers as outside the sun light had already died and the breeze of a cold winter's night had started dancing around them freezing them to their bones. It was then that Hao had hoped to just light a fire with his spirit, but it was not possible as he was far from there.

The house was warm and even their cheeks flushed at the change of air, but it was a welcoming smell that made both of them realize how hungry they were.

Yoh quickly sat where he usually sat on the table as Hao stood there staring at him, the only person in the room. He knew more souls were around, living and dead, but he tried to ignore all of them as he focused on his brother.

- "Why don't you sit next to me tonight, Hao?"- Yoh asked politely. –"_Just say yes so we can talk and get to know each other better…"_

Hao smirked a bit as he heard Yoh's thoughts once again, still a bit confused as to why he was so loving. Didn't he know that a lot of shamans were around that could hurt him? Didn't he know that there were a lot of lost souls and humans that could betray his trust and destroy that red heart of his?

There was a lot that intrigued Hao about Yoh, but this was not the time to ask question, or he might become confused about it.

Hao had parted from Yoh when they were only minutes born. He was a baby that was supposed to have died that day, but he was smarter and the Spirit of Fire had saved him. After that, he had left those lands and trained till he was strong enough to come back, but always wondered about that other side of him: Yoh. He never visited him and never knew about his character, only that he was weak, for he had taken a part of Hao's soul that secured the love he still felt for humans and the trust and hope that he had once cherished.

Yes, Yoh was part of Hao and not only they were twins, but one soul parted that needed to be fixed.

Smiling he moved towards Yoh and sat next to him before putting his elbow over the table and rested his head over his hand. Closing his eyes he felt two beings coming soon to where they were, so he did not speak and simply waited.

- "You didn't win, Len! How many times do I have to tell you!"- A voice was heard from the other side of the door, making Hao open his eyes with curiosity.

- "Hehe, that must be Horo Horo." – Yoh grinned with a childish look that somehow managed to melt Hao's heart just like a look from Opacho. –"He is a really nice guy, you'll like him."

Hao simply raised an eyebrow while he glanced at the door waiting for the other person to arrive. He was really worried that Yoh had chosen bad shamans around him, but maybe with his presence here, those could fly away… literally.

- "Of course I did you ridiculously slow human being."- was the response given on the other side of the door and once again Hao raised an eyebrow and turned to face Yoh with a silent question in his eyes.

- "That's Len. They are always fighting, hehe, but they are really good friends and care about each other a lot more than they pretend to." – he said a little bit too loud for a second later two young men stumbled into the dinner with angry faces.

- "Who says we are good friends, uh?!"- both yelled at the same time to a laughing Yoh.

- "Stop saying nonsense, Yoh. I could not even think about being friends with someone like him." – Len said coldly as he tried to calm himself and looked as if nothing had happened.

- "Well I wouldn't want to be friends with you either, pointy head."-Horo Horo snapped back.

- "Who are you calling a pointy head!" – Len yelled back but before he could say another word a chuckle was heard and both boys stared at Yoh. They soon realized it had not been him the one chuckling and turned to face a boy they have never seen before but that looked just like Yoh but with pierced ears, different clothing and pretty much the triple amount of hair. They stared in shock as Hao stared at them calmly with not a single expression on his face.

How could he be so unreadable it was far beyond Yoh's understanding.

- "Wow… sorry about that, we didn't know Yoh had a family reunion."- Horo Horo apologized as he placed a hand behind his neck. –"I'm Horo Horo, its nice meeting you."

Hao raised an eyebrow and Yoh began laughing as the other two boys stood there looking completely confused. Hao glanced at Yoh and yawned a bit.

- "Are we going to eat soon, Yoh?"- he asked completely ignoring the other two, which made Horo Horo almost cry right there, as he hated being ignored.

- "We are not family, Horo Horo."- Yoh replied and laughed a bit longer before starring at Hao. –"But you do look quick like me…"- he added in a more serious tone, but he simply chuckled and let it go. –"Maybe you are my long lost twin or something!"- he laughed again. Hao simply smirked back and closed his eyes carefully before becoming silent again.

Len and Horo Horo sat next to each other at the other side of the table, both focusing on the new person there. Who was he anyway? They wanted to ask, but the position Hao was in made them feel as if no question would be answered by him for the time being.

They waited like that for a few minutes: Horo Horo and Len starring at Hao, who simply ignored them with his eyes closed and Yoh just smiling goofily. The three boys knew Hao was not a shaman due to the energy he was expelling, which would be much greater even if he was just starting.

Hao on the other hand, was focusing on reading their thoughts for a little while, just to understand them better and make a good decision as if they were useless or not.

-_"I can't believe he hasn't spoken a word since we got here, who does he think he is?"-_ he heard that light blue hair guy's thinking –"_I bet when Anna gets here she'll show him something. Maybe he is just shy… aaah I'm so hungry after that run…"_

_- "We can't afford to do something weird in front of him. Why did Yoh invited him? I can't believe he would be so clueless, what if it was a big shaman or something?! I can't understand his thinking sometimes…"-_ Len thought.

The first one thought things that didn't make sense to Hao and he tried to avoid him, but Len was something different… he had something in him that made Hao wondered if he was useful in some sort of way. Maybe he could help Yoh get stronger…

- "Dinner is ready!"- another voice Hao did not know of interrupted his thoughts as a young little man came from the kitchen with a lot of food. Yoh stood and helped him with a chuckle while they both began laughing.

- "A human…"- Hao whispered angrily, but to his luck no one noticed him for they were too interested in the food in front of them.

They all eat silently with a few words shared between them until Anna came and sat next to Yoh. It was then that silence completely filled the place as a tension grew between them. Everyone glanced at Yoh who seemed really content to be with the new guy and they all wondered if he really did not know him.

Yoh tried talking to Hao in whispered, but he only smiled at him and sometimes nodded, but never said a word. It was annoying to Anna and confusing to the others, but they all decided that after dinner there would be a conversation.

Dinner was finished and Manta moved to clean the dishes and bring hot tea to everyone before finally Anna spoke.

- "So tell us something about you, Hao." – she said as she took a bit of her tea.

Hao looked at her calmly and then rested his head over his palm while with the other he played with his earing. He had thought they would question him a long time ago, so he was pretty calm about it, besides, he could hear their questions during dinner time and he had figured out a reply to most of them. The true problem was simply: should he say the truth or not? Maybe omit some parts and that would be perfect, just as he had omitted the question about being related to Yoh. It was easy not to lie and omit to Hao, for he hated lying. He knew they would not risk to talk about the ghosts around them, or their spirit companions for they thought he was not a shaman, but the stares from that samurai and that little spirit bothered him somehow.

- "Tell me what you want to know then, Anna."- he replied and everyone swallowed as it was not usual for anyone to talk to Anna in such a way.

Narrowing her eyes she stared at Hao and glanced a few times at Yoh, who simply smiled back at her. She would have to be careful with Hao, apparently he was good at hiding.

- "Why don't you start with where are you from."- Len continued the interrogation.

- "Mmm… that would be a tricky question, Len." – Hao replied making Len a bit uncomfortable, for he had not told Hao his name and did not know Yoh had done it.

- "How do you know my name?!"- he yelled almost taking his weapon to attack.

- "Yoh told me."- he replied with a grin. –"And to answer your question, I am from nowhere. I have travelled all my life, but the last place I was in was Europe."

- "What about your family? I guess you travel with them, right?"- It was Horo Horo's time to question him.

Hao stood silent for a moment as the air filled with tensions. He hated being asked about that damn family that tried to kill him… those were not his family, they were people that had tried to kill him each time he came to this world and annoyed him completely, but saying that was too much, so Hao smiled again and stared at Horo Horo before replying.

- "I don't live with them. I travel on my own and sometimes with friends, but no, no family."- he said and the question made that interrogation come to an end as no one dared to ask something after that deep reply.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you have any comments please review and I'll see you soon,**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes and a new smile

**Hey there! So, sorry for uploading so late on this Wednesday, but this day has been horrible for me. Stupid university is filling my time like never before and I fell asleep after lunch didn't go to class and I'm freaking out right now -.-  
**  
**Anyway! This is the next chapter, I really appreciate all the folowers and favourites, but especially the REVIEWS! 3 because I can hear what you think and can make the story better (:**

Thanks for everything,

**ENJOY!**

* * *

3

It had been a week since Hao had arrived at the Asakura household and everything seemed perfect, at least on Yoh's mind. He still had to train a lot because of Anna and he really hated being tired and doing all those things instead of relaxing, but Hao had insisted on accompany him a few times and the rest of the time he was always somehow with his new friend.

Yoh really liked Hao for some odd reason and would have long chats with the long hair boy just to get to know him, but it was hard to do so, for Hao was always giving Yoh the sensation that he was hiding something or replying in a very specific way, just to avoid anything else.

Sighing he kept on running with Amidamaru by his side as he tried to finish his laps. He was already late with his training and Anna was definitely going to kill him, for tonight he was the one supposed to do the cooking – as Manta had to study – and he was not going to finish on time. But there was nothing that could make his day bad today, because he had finally decided to speak to Hao on a friendship level, even though he was still confused about what he was actually feeling about the boy.

Two hours afterwards Yoh finally got home. He was sweating more than usual as he had tried to run faster to get in time, but he had failed miserably. He lowered his head as he entered the house knowing what was going to happen: Anna was probably going to murder him.

- "Don't think that way, Master Yoh. Miss Anna cares about you and I believe if you explain her things, she will understand."- his spirit tried to help, but he knew it was not a good idea, because Anna was cold and it was obvious that she was not going to accept anything from Yoh as an excuse.

- "I hope so, Amidamaru. I don't really want to be pulp, hehe."- he said sadly as he took off his shoes waiting for the slap or the yelling that never came. Instead, a delicious smell came to his nostrils.

- "Don't take everything, Horo Horo! You are leaving nothing for the rest of us!"- he heard someone yelling, probably Len.

With his eyebrow raised he entered the dining room to find Anna, Len and Horo Horo eating completely happy a variety of foods he had never even seen on restaurants. The smells were amazing and by the look of Anna, they were all really enjoying it.

- "Come in, Yoh. We have been waiting for you."- Anna said as she took another meat ball.

He did not know what to say about what was going on and he stood there for a couple more minutes as everyone else enjoyed their dinner, until a hand on his shoulder made him snap out of it. Turning around he saw a familiar face that made his insides twitch in a way he had never felt before. He smiled immediately as he watched Hao with a smile of his own and a pan on his hand.

- "You are late, Yoh"- he answered calmly before moving towards the table and putting more things for Horo Horo and Len to fight about. He smirked a bit as he watched both of them arguing before turning to Yoh once again. –"Something wrong?" – he asked curiously.

- "I… eeh… I just thought I…" – he tried to explain but words did not come to him and his mind was babbling between the smells and what the hell had happened.

It did not take much for Hao to understand him however and he simply began laughing that laugh that always made Yoh's heart skip a beat. Everyone stopped eating and focused on Hao as he continued laughing for a moment with more energy that he had ever felt before. He was not an angry person or a depressed one, but he was always calmed even when he was smiling, but when Yoh was around, that clumsy smile and those eyes always made him relax as if he was actually the age his body was.

- "Don't you remember I offered cooking this morning?"- he said with a raised eyebrow and a face that told Yoh that he did not ask that morning to cook, but he had seen the trouble Yoh was in.

-"Hehe, I must have forgotten with all the exercise Anna made me do, hehe."- he laughed bit that childish smile of his as he sat down, but during the entire dinner his eyes did not focus on his own food, but on the boy that kept popping in and out with food that had saved his ass from Anna.

* * *

The night was chilling to the bone as both boys stepped outside for a bath. Yoh was wearing only a towel around his waist as he entered the bathroom and Hao was wearing his usual poncho and trousers. He stared at the stars for a moment as Yoh jumped into the hot water quickly. He missed his spirit's company right now… he knew that everyone was trying not to speak with spirits as he was around (which was funny), but that only made his own longing even worse. He wondered where Opacho was and what was going on with his crew, but the giggle on the other side of the bathroom made all those thoughts move away as he took his poncho off.

Yoh was trying to concentrate on not being self-conscious at the moment, but it was hard with Hao around. For the past week he had spoken to the boy many times and had wondered why he was dreaming about him and thinking about him most of the day. When Hao was around it was easy to deflect his mind from those thoughts, but the true question was why was he actually having them? He had a fiancé and he was a guy, so why was he actually thinking about another boy that he had just met almost 24/7?

Swallowing he remembered that he had not chosen Anna as his fiancé and even though he really liked her and cared for her, it was more as a best friend thing or a little sister thing than an actual relationship. He had barely even kissed her… maybe it was that the reason? Shaking his head he wanted to sink into those warm waters that absorbed all of his body and entered his muscles to relax them, but movement behind him made him turn around in the worst moment ever.

Why had he asked Hao to join him! His jaw opened as his cheeks flushed when he was faced with Hao's naked upper body. That smooth skin that he felt like touching as if it was an illusion, those defined muscles that told the story of sweat and hard work, that little belly button that was stuck there almost smiling at Yoh with joy, those pink hairless nipples that stuck up due to the cold outside and those long arms that seem light as a feather but strong as an army if they needed to be. That mixed with the long hair that brushed different zones of his body hiding them and those gorgeous eyes and smile made it all clear to young Yoh: he wanted that.

Somehow he had managed to get some sexual desire for a man and it did not freak him out. Actually, most things did not freak him out at all, but this should have been on that list, especially if it meant that he could not give a child for his family and many other things that came with the bag. He wanted to tell his brain that he was not falling for that guy, but it was almost impossible, for it was right there in front of him.

Now with that idea stuck in his mind his body was reacting even worse than needed. His chest felt tight and his heart was pounding hard on it. His face felt hot and he knew his cheeks were bright red or deep pink, if it could be possible. Sweat was all over his chest and neck and his hands were shaking. What could he do now that he was about to have a bath with something he fancied?

- "Amidamaru, I think you should leave now." – he whispered to his spirit companion who had been frowning at the changes his master had been experiencing for quite a while.

- "Master Yoh?"- he asked confused and a bit shocked by the command.

- "Well… I really want to spend some time with Hao and if I forget about not talking to you… I just don't want to freak him out, hehe." – he tried to explain but failed miserably. –"Please, Amidamaru? Don't feel mad about it, I just want to talk to him…"

Amidamaru smiled at the reasons his master was giving and nodded gently before disappearing from sight, giving Yoh some moments to rest.

Hao on the other hand had heard most of the conversation and Yoh's thoughts. He was having a really hard problem to pretend he had not heard those thoughts of desire from his brother… his own twin and half of his soul! He wanted to go away and think, for this was not part of his plan, but he knew it would hurt Yoh and for a weird reason he did not want that to happen.

He had very few seconds to think of what to do as he took the rest of his clothes off and moved into the bath before Yoh acknowledge him again, but something popped in his mind just as he did: what if he played him a little bit? He was not going to do anything, but torturing someone was actually fun, even more if they were not aware they were being tortured on purpose.

There was some odd excitement about knowing what the other was thinking and feeling when it came to disturbing their minds and Hao was aware of that. Making people double question themselves and end up doing what you said thinking as if you had done it for their own sake was fun, but making them doubt themselves slowly, stay up during the night and question their entire beings was even funnier. Maybe he could do that with Yoh, right?

- "The water is really nice tonight, uh?" – he asked Yoh who quickly turned to face Hao who smiled gently at him. He run a hand over his hair careful not to let it touch the water before continuing. –"It almost makes me feel like I can't live without it, it's almost as if it is absorbing my body."

Yoh raised an eyebrow as the same words he had used to describe the sensations on that warm bath were thrown back at him.

- "_Definitely just a coincidence… hehe, like someone could actually read minds… I actually wish I could! I would be able to escape from Anna's punishments"- _he thought before nodding to Hao as he watched him run a hand over his hair. –"So, Hao… I… I wanted to thank you for saving me back there inside. I was going to cook, but Anna really gave me a bad training and got here later than I wanted to…" – he explained but stopped as Hao approached him and sat right beside him, their thighs touching.

Hao nodded and moved his head to rest on Yoh's shoulder without opening his eyes. He could feel Yoh going stiff, which made everything even funnier than before. He could hear Yoh's heart on his ear like a drum at the last verse of a song and waited there feeling completely at peace.

- "Don't worry about it. It was nothing."- he added after realizing Yoh was barely breathing. –"Besides, you'd do something like that for me too, right?"- he added as he opened his eyes and stared at Yoh for a moment, who stared back.

- "That's what friends are for, hehe."- Yoh replied grinning, but his mind screamed to say something different, which Hao heard perfectly.

- "Uh… right…"- he said now really serious as he moved from Yoh's shoulder and rested his head over his hands that rested on a rock behind him. He stared at the sky for a moment making Yoh stare at it too. –"I guess you could say that."- he added in a whisper still not changing his tone. –"Tell me something, Yoh. Do you like watching the stars?"- he asked now again on his normal and calm tone.

- "Yes, I do."- he said smiling while both pairs of brown eyes stared at the dark sky colored only by the light of the stars that night. – "It really feels like there is nothing you cannot do when you actually watch them. They are amazing."

Hao nodded without taking his eyes from the stars for another moment before speaking only in a whisper, as if he was afraid of someone else hearing what he was about to say.

- "The stars are always there, even when you cannot see them, they shine as much as they can, but the lights of the cities opaque them."- he smirked –"Some of them are even dead already, but their light was so fierce before that they keep fighting time and shine even though their time has ended. There is a lot you can learn from them on that dark sky, but most humans don't notice them… I guess they simply don't have the brains to do so."

Yoh stared at Hao with a raised eyebrow as those words penetrated his skull. Hao seemed like a very shy person or hidden, but now there was something about him that glowed and made Yoh feel as if he was having a glimpse of his true self. He did not know what to say about the stars and humanity, but the truth was that it bothered him the same way as it bothered Hao. Since humanity had come to Earth things had changed there. They had decided to make Earth their own without even understanding it first and taken most of it without giving anything back. Now, buildings were everywhere and trees were almost something that was seen only in pictures and parks, rather than everywhere like it was supposed to be. Smoke lingered everywhere and people were not even able to live without stepping with each other, for they were too many for the planet to handle. Yes, life on Earth had changed a lot since humanity had entered the picture, but for Yoh it was not that they were stupid, but that some things are missed when they are gone and he believed something would happened before the planet was destroyed.

Yes, Yoh Asakura had faith on humans, but Hao on the other hand, did not. He had seen more than Yoh, for one, and he thought that humans were just a disease for the planet and that he was supposed to aid Earth and the only plan for him was simple: become Shaman King and exterminate that plague.

That was his reason for being in that tournament in the first place: to make a shaman kingdom where there was a balance between shamans and earth, but that was not something to think about right now.

Suddenly, both were really conscious about the presence of the other, but for rather different reasons. Yoh had discovered that Hao's eyes shown in a particular way that night, maybe because the light on them was different and they reflect it in another way. He was interested on them and that shine within them that he thought he could reach. Hao on the other hand, discovered how relaxing and easy was to speak to his other half, maybe because he was talking to himself in a way or maybe there was another reason his mind could not crack right now.

Smirking Hao turned to face Yoh with an iinocent face.

- "Uh? Do I have something on me?"- he asked and stood, with his private area barely covered by the warm water between them, making Yoh almost turn around with his cheecks flushed completely.

- "I … whaaa… no… jus…"- but he was not able to finish anything as his body tensed completely and something beneath the water began moving.

- "I thought I had… you seem to be staring at me a lot tonight, Yoh."- he laughed a little as he could see how Yoh was struggling to focus.

- "I… no… never…. Never mind."- Yoh said as he turned around finally and pushed his head under the water for a couple of seconds just to think about what the hell was going on.

They spent almost an hour there starring at the stars, with Yoh thinking about something and Hao doing what he could so he did not hear it. He was tired already of messing with Yoh's mind and for tonight he had called it a day. He didn't like hearing thoughts at all, for he thought he did not need to do so and he would not do it with Yoh if it was possible.

- "Hao…"- Yoh whispered suddenly making Hao turn interested.

- "Yes, Yoh?"- he asked with his usual calm tone and smile.

- "Can I ask you something serious?"- he said for once on a calm and serious tone. Hao raised an eyebrow and pushed his hair to one side before resting his back on a rock while nodding. Seeing this side of Yoh was different and he wondered what had happened for this change.

- "Have you ever… done something without thinking?" – Yoh asked. –"I mean, not like not thinking about it, but just deciding to go with your own determination not really carrying what would happen later?"

That kind of question startled Hao, for he had not thought Yoh could be able to think of something like that on his own. Yoh was supposed to be happy and relaxed, not a person that thought deeply about anything.

- "I guess…" – he said before he was able to think about it. Quickly he shook his head and placed his mask on and calmly stared at Yoh for a moment before continuing. –"There is nothing more important than your own decisions, Yoh. You make your own choices, which will lead you to a path that might be the one you like or not, but it is your own responsibility, not anyone else's. Only afraid and weak people let themselves be pushed by others."

- "_Maybe he is right…"_. Yoh thought making Hao smile thinking he had moved on the right path for his plan to succeed. Yoh was questioning the things that his family had told him and maybe he was for once thinking by himself.

It was on that line of thought that Hao was that made him unable to notice what was going around him. Yoh stood quickly and before Hao could process what was going on the lips of his twin, his own blood and soul were on top of his. His eyes widened at those lips that barely touched his for a second before leaving him cold and empty. Yoh moved away as Hao was barely able to breathe as he placed his left hand over his lips that already seemed to miss the gentle touch.

Yoh smirked to himself and suddenly all that war inside him had backed away. He had followed Hao's own advice, so he could not get mad, right? Smirking, he left the water thinking that it was the end and even on his side, but if nothing happened he was happy.

He turned to face Hao's back for a second before smiling and giggling a bit.

- "Everything will work out." – he finished and then left the site where Hao stayed for at least half an hour longer.

* * *

Yoh woke up in the middle of the night with something deep inside his stomach bothering him. He stood up quickly and looked around feeling that something was wrong. Smiling, he remember that a couple of hours ago he had kissed the man he seemed to have fallen in love with and decided nothing could ruin this day for him.

Quickly, he put on a kimono and began searching around the house until he got to the front door and his question was answered. There, outside, on top of a big white horse with dark eyes that would frightened anyone around was Len Tao.

Yoh stepped outside with the breeze of the night hurting his cheeks a little bit and making his breathing strong and hard, but a smile was still on his face.

- "So you are leaving."- he stated more than questioned.

Len smiled at his friend and nodded before turning to face Yoh, the first friend that he had actually managed to get. He stared at those friendly eyes for a moment and realized why he had become his friend with such easiness: Yoh Asakura was one of a kind.

- "Yes. I have to attend a few things before I can continue with my journey here."- he explained vaguely.

- "Can't you do them later? Everyone is going to miss you."- Yoh asked knowing the answer already.

- "There is something I need to do before I can, Yoh. Please say goodbye to the rest."

- "Okay, I'll see you soon, Len. Have a nice trip."- Yoh said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled as his friend walked away.

Len took his time to leave, for it was hard to leave what you liked so much, but he knew that if he did not defeat his father now, that shadow of hatred would be on his back forever.

Yoh waited until his friend was gone and prayed for the Spirits to protect him, whatever his mission was. He smiled as he entered back and looked around for a moment before realizing something else was gone.

* * *

- "So tell me, how is everything?"- A voice asked from the top of a tree near the graveyard of town. He was wearing his poncho and trousers as usual, but with a scarf around his neck even though he did not feel cold anymore.

- "Opacho has been trying hard, Master Hao."- the little girl replied from the ground before jumping high to the branch and sat next to her master and friend.

Hao smiled with deep appreciation to his dear friend and closed his eyes as he felt the air warming and his spirit coming towards them. The spirit of fire sat on the ground beneath them in his great red shape and rested, finally feeling his master around again.

- "Keep doing your good work, Opacho." – Hao continued the conversation –"I know I can count on you."

- "Opacho will do as much as she can to help master Hao!"- she giggled and something about that made Hao laugh even more than he usually did in front of anyone.

Opacho swallowed hard and looked down with a frown on her face that even Hao could feel. He frowned himself and tilted his head to the side as curiosity once again filled his mind.

- "What is it, Opacho?"- he asked calmly trying not to read her mind so she would be able to say what she needed to when she was ready to do so.

"Opacho just wanted to… to asked what happened that made master Hao so happy."

Hao blinked a couple of times without knowing what to say to the little girl sitting next to him. He had not realized that he had been happier than usual, but somehow she had seen deep within his mask just like… oh.

Hao then began laughing uncontrollably and had to hold himself on the branch so as not to fall. Opacho thought she was in deep trouble for she had never seen him like this: he was calm and controlling, with a cold smile that made everyone shiver… and now, now he was happy, like never before, like a normal person.

- "Yeah… maybe something did happen today, Opacho. Maybe it did."

* * *

Please review 3 I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next Wednesday !


	4. Chapter 4: Sweat mixed with a new start

**Hello again everyone! I'm really happy it's Wednesday again, not only because my horrible week ended, but because I can update again yay! This week was horrible for me, filled with tests at least two a day, but I managed to find time to write anyway.**

**Thank you for all the people reading this and especially to: venoMM and Fragments of Imagination that have reviewed all of the chapters and really make me happy J I try to reply to every post there and I'm really happy that you guys like it, so there! Hugs and love to you both and of course everyone else ^^**

**So, today the chapter is a bit longer and I hope you like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.**

**Anyway! ENJOY!**

* * *

4

Next morning was hard for everyone, especially Yoh who had to tell everyone what had happened with Len and his decision to leave. Hao didn't say a single word to anyone during breakfast, but his glances towards Yoh were not unnoticed by the rest, not even to Yoh.

The short hair man on the other hand, tried to avoid him as much as possible. Not because he was ashamed, but because he had left without knowing Hao's answer to the kiss and to suffer the hatred of another human being was too much for him to take.

- "Today Horo Horo will train with his sister."- Anna stated, making Horo Horo sweat drop just as the idea of that long light blue hair girl making him sweat till he had no energy left in his body –"You need to train yourself, Yoh. You need to get strong enough to win your fights and I don't need any more excuses from you."

- "Anna! Don't talk like that in front of you-know-who"- Horo Horo whispered to Anna and pointed with his head towards Hao who seemed to be completely out of it.

- "Why? He's been here enough to notice something odd. To be honest about it I'm a little bit intrigued as to why he had not asked about it."- she said while taking her tea and narrowing her eyes towards him.

- "Mmm…"- Horo Horo murmured with his hands crossed over his chest as he thought about Anna's theory and wondered in fact how Hao had not witness anything weird yet.

- "Well… we never really asked him, did we?"- Yoh simply replied with a smile as he turned finally towards Hao who glanced at him and smiled back making Yoh blush. –"Do you see spirits?"

Horo Horo jumped at Yoh's question almost as if he wanted to kill him. How the hell could he ask something like that to a human that clearly did not have a spirit by his side?! What if something happened and Hao just run away from them?!

- "Are you insane!? Don't listen to him Hao, he doesn't know what he is talking about, he probably just hit his head this mor—" but he was interrupted by Hao rolling his eyes.

- "I wondered when you would all figure it out."- he added not in the mood to acknowledge Horo Horo for the time being.

- "Well, it was actually obvious to me, hehe."- Yoh replied with a smirk on his face, making everyone turn to face him –"I just thought there was a reason why you did not want to share it with us."

Anna narrowed her eyes towards Yoh and Hao and suddenly the atmosphere was stronger and denser than before. Horo Horo didn't want to say it himself but it worried him why Hao had not said a word to them… though he had not said it himself when he had first met Yoh.

- "I just didn't feel there was a need for it."- Hao replied with a smile.

- "But wait! Where is your spirit then, uh?! And why didn't we feel your energy?!"- Horo Horo snapped and pointed at Hao as if he was in the middle of a trial for life.

Hao narrowed his eyes towards Horo Horo making him feel a cold spike into his spine. He swallowed hard and sat down until Hao stopped staring at him with such hatred in his eyes. Anna on the other hand, was still with her arms over her chest and Yoh smiled goofily to everyone.

- "I guess you are not strong enough, but I can lower my emanations if I feel like it."- Hao explained calmly –"And my spirit is not here, he is taking care of a friend of mine that I left a while ago." – he continued –"And to answer your question Anna, no, I'm not here to interfere on Yoh's training or to gain information of your spirits."

- "How did you-?!-"- Anna tensed right there as the question that had popped into her mind had just been answered.

Hao smiled at her and then leaned over Yoh, who flushed completely, which would have made Horo Horo laugh any other time, but this time he barely noticed it. Anna swallowed hard noticing how strong Hao was, as now energy was finally emanating from him. She realized that maybe he was not there to hurt them, or else he would have already done it, so… could she use him? Maybe she could make Yoh train with him and then make Yoh stronger…

- "I believe we should leave to train, Yoh."- Hao stated before standing and grabbing a hold of Yoh's hand without him being able to say anything about it. –"One day I might teach you all of my secrets, but for now, I think we have a lot more to deal with than that. If you would all excuse us, we will be leaving now."- and suddenly, Yoh and Hao disappeared in a flame of fire.

* * *

It was only in a blink of an eye until Yoh suddenly realized he was somewhere else. He had just been with his friends eating breakfast a moment ago and now, the breeze of the mountain surrounded him with a welcoming touch. His hair moved to the east along with the wind as smells of white flowers and growing grass came to his nostrils. There seemed to be no humans around and the sounds of the singing birds and footsteps of deer made it everything even more amazing. He smiled relaxing finally, for he knew he was in a good place.

- "You finally woke up?"- a voice behind him trapped him as he froze in place. He knew that voice and joy grew inside him, but the memories from the past night and the ones that morning made him realize there was not much he knew about him.

Hao chuckled at the thoughts of his younger brother, but there was determination in his eyes as well. Last night he had spoken to Opacho and felt the Spirit of Fire being more relaxed than ever before… it had been odd and he had not been able to sleep because of the thoughts. The starless night had been dreadful and he was still tired about it, but his thoughts had decided something was happening, something was burning deep inside him that had not been there before, but… could he follow it? It was not in his plan and if it was, then he shouldn't… but only the idea made his stomach ache as if he had not eaten in days. No, Hao could not leave things as they were, especially because now Yoh was avoiding him… yes, that was the main reason, not that stupid feeling… right?

- "Is it really important for you to know something as trivial as my favorite food or color?" – Hao asked amused as his eyes kept on starring at Yoh as if he was a new found toy in the mystery of a large box.

Yoh swallowed as his heart began reacting to Hao in ways that he never reacted to anyone else. He knew he had fallen in love with this guy, but what implicated was so much more than just love, he just needed time to think.

But they were together and alone. Maybe this was the way destiny wanted it? Maybe he could stop worrying now and avoiding him and just face whatever would happen. If Hao hated him, punched him or something else, at least he would have an answer, right? Maybe it would all work out eventually…

- "Well, I guess it's obvious for a friend to want to know does things, don't you think?"- he chuckled back, but his flushed cheeks and the fact he was barely looking at Hao told him something different.

Hao wanted to tell Yoh everything. Suddenly now it seemed like the perfect moment, but his mind was working harder than his own soul and the teasing was more important somehow. He was supposed to be cold and not care about Yoh, so why was he thinking stupid things since last night? Yes, the kiss had been interesting and not something he had thought or planned, but that didn't mean he could just forget everything that he had decided to do with Yoh because of something as stupid as lust, right? Besides, he knew more about Yoh than Yoh did about Hao, so what would happen when those secrets were let wild to infest his brother's mind? No, this was nothing more than stupidity. The training was supposed to happen now, Yoh would soon regret to take part in it.

Sighing he placed a hand on Yoh's shoulder and smiled gently, like he usually did with Yoh around. It was hard to be cold and calculative when someone so trusting was beside you, but he had to focus at least for now, just so Yoh could become as strong as he needed to be.

- "Let's make a deal, Yoh."- Hao answered with a huge grin in his face that made all of his teeth shine with the rising sun. Yoh could no longer take his eyes from Hao, he was so beautiful, like an angel in bright like. Hao wanted to laugh at Yoh's thoughts, but he tried to concentrate and moved closer to his twin, just a few inches away from his face. –"If you keep up with all the training, then you can have your answers when the sun begins to set."

Hao's breath was intoxicating Yoh and for a second there he felt the desire to move closer and just touch those gorgeous full red lips once more. Just for a moment… only to feel him and get strength from them, but before that idea was built, his beloved moved away from him with a hand on his waist waiting for an answer.

- "Sure, that sounds like fun! Hehe…"- he said with his cheeks flushed and his eyes looking at the ground where he felt the grass touching every part of his shoe and feet. The air was still with a hint of the coldness of last night, but he did not shiver because of that, but for the memory of Hao's breath so near his.

- "Good, then let's get started."- Hao said without giving any emotion as he was tired already and the workout would be extensive. He wanted to prove Yoh that he was better than him and to give him a shock of realization that he was not near the point he needed him to be at to at least survive the next part of the tournament. –"Let's start with something simple: we are at the middle of this mountain, put this on…-" he said as he snapped his fingers together and a few items appeared out of nowhere. Hao giggled a bit at Yoh's shocked face, but tried to contain himself –"They are weights that you put on your legs, arms and chest so that you'll weight at least 50% more than your usual weight. With this you'll have to get to the top, but you have to do it while bouncing with the two feet together…-" he continued and once again snapped his fingers as a rope appeared –"…and all in two and a half hours. Got it?"

Yoh swallowed hard as he looked at everything before him and then at the mountain: without all that weight on him and the stupid rope, he would finish in about two hours that trekking, how the hell was he supposed to do it with everything else on in just half an hour longer? No way in hell! It was impossible!

Hao sighed and run a hand over his long hair as he heard his brother's complains, with that kind of attitude he would not be able to do anything but just sit in his fat ass while someone else became Shaman King. Narrowing his eyes, Hao stared at Yoh, who simply swallowed and nodded.

- "You can use Furyoku, Yoh. Think before crying or you'll never be able to increase your powers."- he said a bit angrily at his brother –"I'll never make you do something that you can't do, besides, I'll do this myself." – he said and grabbed the weights and placed them in their right place without a problem. Of course, his training was harder than Yoh's, but he was not going to tell him right now.

Yoh laughed and pointed at Hao who looked almost double his usual size as the dark metal weights almost covered his entire body. They seemed hurtful and really annoying, but with Hao's glare now on Yoh, he quickly placed them on, feeling the weight on him just as he finished.

He felt… fat. Horribly fat and already he was sweating. It would be hell to move with this on and the rope on his feet – that Hao had already placed around him, the touch making him loose concentration for a moment – to the top of the mountain, but he needed answers to his questions and he would do anything for it.

- "I'll start with you, but my friend Opacho will be the one to follow you so that we can both be on our own pace." – he said as he tightened the rope around his feet. –"I will see you in the top then, Yoh. Good luck."

For the first couple of minutes Yoh and Hao were at the same pace, jumping with both legs while the weight pressed down to Earth each time. Yoh used his Furyoku from the start, but it seemed that Hao didn't… how could it be possible? He seemed not to be tired and he was barely swearing, but the little drops made everything be forgotten to Yoh and those red cheeks made him forget about the pain on his legs and body from time to time, but then… then Hao was gone and Yoh's pace was slower than before.

He wanted to keep going with Hao, but now he could no longer see his shadow or hear his footsteps, he was alone. Fuck. Swallowing he tried to continue, but the pain was too much for his body to take and he began shaking and dropping to the floor too often for his liking. He wanted to keep going, but maybe it was just impossible for him to do so.

- "Master Yoh!"- he heard Amidamaru as he appeared in front of him trying to make him feel better.

- "I am… sorr…sorry, Amidamaru… I'm so… ti…tired."- he said barely catching a rest as his entire body shook.

- "Master Yoh, you don't need to do this! We can stop it now and forget about everything."- he continued with a worried expression.

- "No… if I do that, then.. how will I be a…able to face A… Anna and the rest? Hao…"- he said as he felt someone dropping besides him. He turned his face, which was filled with drops of sweat that came with the exercise and saw a young dark girl with funny looking hair and expressive eyes.

- "Master Hao asked me to aid you, if you needed it." – Opacho whispered as she tilted her head to the side, wondering if this was the reason why Hao had been acting so different lately. So… happy. – "I do not know how much I can help you, but maybe I ca—"

- "No. I'm… fine. I ca…can do it, thank you, Opacho."- he said and grinned at the little girl who looked at him in shock. He was just like Hao that time… the other night when he smirked at her with that energy that captivated and intrigued her. So it had been him then, good… good. –"If Hao can do it, then… I will too."

- "Opacho understands why Master Hao likes you, but remember Master Hao doesn't want you hurt, just stronger." – she said as she moved away to leave Yoh some space –"Or else he would have given you all the weight he uses to train, which would not have been fair."

Yoh raised an eyebrow at her as he pushed himself on a sitting position. He stared at her lovely eyes for a moment and then began laughing as he placed a hand over his forehead to take the sweat away.

-"So he actually did it, uh? Hehe, I should have known he would help me in some way."- he said with a calm expression, but inside he was really happy… Hao was not actually trying to kill him, but he was trying to help him in the only way he seemed fit, he was really a good guy. –"Well, we should start again if we want to get there soon, right? Hehehehe…"

* * *

Hao watched the sun from a top branch of a tree at the top of the mountain with a relaxed expression. He had been waiting for Yoh for about half an hour already, but he didn't mind at all. His body ached from the exercise, but there was no tiredness on his eyes except from the lack of sleep. His mind was a bit slower today than before, but he tried to hide it with his emotionless face and his amusement.

His muscles moved with already expressed tension that was building up from the lack of rest, but he could not accept it. He had not trained for about a week already and this body would deal with the consequences even if it made him faint. His mind was not tired and that only meant that his body would have to deal.

Closing his eyes a smile appeared on his face as he heard footsteps behind him.

- "So he was able to finish the first task…"- he said towards his quiet spirit, who disappeared before Yoh came into sight as Hao jumped from the tree branch and landed just a few centimeters in front of Yoh, causing him to jump and back away, landing on his ass. –"Good to see you here, Yoh. I'm glad you were able to finish this task before the two hours and a half."

Yoh smirked at him as he sweat dropped with embarrassment. How could Hao always seem to appear out of nowhere?!

- "Mmmm…"- Hao murmured as he stepped towards his brother and kneeled before him with his head tilted to the side. –"You seem tired… maybe we should stop?"

- "No… I'm fine, you just… surprised me, that's all." – Yoh quickly replied as he did not want to stop this deal: there were so many things he wanted to know from Hao that meant more to him that his own wellbeing. He wanted to know that man in front of him so much that it hurt.

- "Mmm… sometimes knowing makes things worse, Yoh." – Hao replied and Yoh wondered if he had said that thought out loud –"When you know, you must do something with that knowledge, Yoh, remember that."- he said and smiled at him, but the sorrow in his eyes was evident. Hao wondered how his life would have been if he hadn't realized how humans were destroying Earth and the screams from the ground that yelled for it to be freed. Maybe free of loneliness and cold stares, maybe free of so much sadness around him and pain, but he knew and there was nothing he could do to forget… not did he want to.

Yoh stared at those eyes and realized the pain that Hao was hiding. He wanted to move his hand and touch those cheeks and neck that asked for a hug somehow, but his hand was like a stone, unable to move a single centimeter for fear of the reaction from the one in front of him. Hao was such a puzzle to him… but a puzzle he was eager to complete to see the whole picture.

- "Are you–?"- but he was cut by a finger pressed on top of his lips, a soft finger with cold temperature and hot blood running deep inside it.

- "No questions until the end, remember?"- Hao smirked as he stood and stepped aside. –"You can take the items now and stop your Furyoku, you can do the next things without it, so you can rest a bit."- he said and nodded towards Opacho, who quickly vanished.

The next few hours were spend with Hao and Yoh standing on tree trunks that were positioned vertically, so they barely had space to move. At first, Hao had told Yoh to stand on one feet on it and it was easy, yet tiring, but as the hours went by he began asking Yoh to jump from feet to feet, then to stand on one hand and then on the other, making his entire body feel sick. Yoh was used to training hard, but he guessed Anna's training was like a sweet dream right now, for he never felt so sick to his stomach after one of those. His blood kept pilling on his brain and it was harder and harder to think, as his head pounded trying to bring blood to the rest of his body, but it was almost impossible.

Hao, on the other hand, seemed to be oblivious to those problems, as he just stood there with his eyes closed as he counted silently, almost in a whisper. Amidamaru kept looking at both boys and the atmosphere around them, but he decided not to say anything, for he could tell Yoh was happy, even though his body was screaming for him to stop.

- "You can go down now, Yoh."- Hao finally called out as he jumped from the tree trunk and landed on the ground in front of Yoh. He waited for his brother to get off, but he could tell something was wrong with him, for he was not really moving.

- "Yoh?"- he asked finally, but Yoh just smiled at him.

- "I'm not sure I can move without throwing up or fainting."- he said in an amused but worried expression that made Hao's heart skip a beat.

- "Don't worry. I'll catch you."- he whispered for only Yoh to hear. That seemed to make Yoh feel better for he pushed himself up and landed awkwardly in front of Hao. For a second he was fine, but the new flow of blood that had piled in his brain made his world dizzy and all he could do was move closer to Hao and grab him as he fell to the ground hard, on top of Hao.

Hao did not realize what was going on until it was too late and his head collided with the hard ground beneath him. He groaned a bit about it, but was more concerned about Yoh than his own wellbeing. Feeling his brother's body over his was beautiful and his own body reacted without him really wanting it too. Swallowing he tried to control the blush on his cheeks, but as he felt his brother's eyes over his, he realized he was not the one having the worst reaction here.

Smirking, Hao realized that Yoh's heart was going insane right now as their chests pressed together with a mixture of sweat and passion. Yoh's cheeks were completely red and his eyes wide as he realized what had happened, but he did not move. He wanted to, he was begging his brain would remember how to give orders to the rest of his body, specially that god damn hand! Fuck, he was so close… yet so far away.

Hao smiled at him and tilted his head to the side, revealing a bit of neck that looked so delicious. He was in a perfect angle for Yoh, but he was too shy to move, too shy to do something about this, even though the bulge in his pants said otherwise.

- "You okay?"- Hao finally asked when he thought his voice would not betray him and it didn't, it was heard like nothing more than a whisper, but a normal one.

- "_Think Yoh, think! He is going to think you are a mute or something…! Just move or smile, or something!"_- Yoh yelled in his mind, but those dark eyes trapped him in a way he was not sure he could ever look away.

- "Mmmm… the last part of the training can wait then."- Hao finally moved a bit and pushed gently Yoh away from him, before sitting with his legs crossed and his arms holding his weight a few centimeters behind him. –"You seemed to be too troubled to focus anyway." – he added as he moved and rested his head on one arm as he waited for Yoh to recover.

Yoh had his world turned upside down right now as he finally realized that this attraction was not going anywhere. He thought he would shout and yell and hate himself for it, but his own soul seemed at peace with his desire. No, Yoh was not gay, for he had never really liked boys, but to think about it he had never really liked girl like Horo-Horo or his friends, then maybe he was asexual? No, that could not be, for he was feeling more than a friendship towards Hao. God, this was horrible… he hated thinking so much that his head hurt, what was he going to do?

- "Maybe you could ask me something, Yoh."- Hao replied grinning, making Yoh come back to the world of the living- "It was you the one that wanted to know things, didn't you?"

Yoh blinked a couple of times as that sexy –yes, sexy- voice kept repeating itself in his mind. Those lips were grinning to him in a way that he wanted to move towards them, but they were just too distant. What had happened to the Yoh that did not care about nothing but relaxing? The one that always thought things would solve themselves? That never doubted himself? He was just a shadow of that, a simple and lost puppy in the middle of a field searching for the light that he didn't even know existed.

- "I…. maybe…"- he tried to say as he closed his eyes and breathe. Suddenly, something felt better and warmer than before. Opening his eyes, Yoh Asakura found a hand on his shoulder, a simple gesture that meant the world to a boy that barely had friends when younger. He followed the warm and gentle fingers towards the hand that brought them together, to the tone arm until he was faced with no other than the smile of a boy that looked so much like him. Hao was starring deep into Yoh's eyes with a calm that made everything stop behind them: there was no breeze anymore, no movement of the grass or light of the sun washing away, just the smell and smile of a being that cared only about being there.

Yoh smiled gently and Hao retreated his hand. He had heard most of Yoh's drama inside his mind and it had somehow hurt. He didn't like people feeling like that, but most of the time he thought that it was their choice to feel that way and they needed to change their thoughts on their own… but not this time. Yoh seemed so lost, that somehow Hao could relate, somehow.

- "Okay, hehe, sorry about that."- Yoh laughed with a hand behind his neck, earning a nod from Hao, who looked emotionless as always when they were around people.

- "Shoot then, we don't have all night long."- Hao replied as he turned to look at the sky for a moment, the one that had been clear blue just a few hours ago, but now show only darkness as soon stars would light it up.

- "What kind of food do you like?"

- "Uh? You are going to ask me that?"- Hao turned to face him and sighed. His brother was definitely not like him at all. –"Well, I guess I don't mind eating much, but I really like fish."- he answered with a very uninterested look. He had heard so many questions in Yoh's mind for the past few weeks that he wondered if the boy would ever verbalize them to him.

- "Really?"- he said and laughed for a moment –"I really thought you would be more of a meat guy!"- he replied ending in a high pitch that made Hao accept defeat, he would definitely answer those annoying questions.

Suddenly, Yoh's face turned serious as he stared at the grass around him, almost as if it was made of gold.

- "What about your family? Why did they… leave you?"

Now it was getting interesting.

- "Well, you see Yoh, sometimes people don't understand each other and I guess my family didn't. I was born with a purpose to become Shaman King and destroy all humans from Earth. They do not know how to treat Earth correctly, so I guess the only way to end and epidemic is by destroying the source, right?" – he said and didn't stop when he saw Yoh's shocked face –"You might not understand it, but when you are as old as I am, things just don't add up."

- "Old as you are? But you are just about my age!" – Yoh replied confused and the laughter Hao gave him, made him even more confused than before.

- "This is the third body I own, Yoh." – he continued with a dark and cold glow around him that made Yoh shiver. –"I am much older than you think."

Yoh blinked and frowned as he tried to think and process what he had just heard. Hao did not seem like a cold person, not at all! It was hard to see him killing someone, so why was he saying those things?

Hao on the other hand, knew Yoh would back away now, but he was not going to lie to him as he had been lied to many years ago. Hao might be cruel to some, but he would never lie to someone, even humans. Sometimes the truth was harder, but that was just life.

Yawning he tried to count in his mind to stop hearing Yoh's thoughts, for he did not want the hatred to surround him, maybe it was stupid on his part to tell Yoh everything, but he had made a promise to himself that morning and he was going to keep it.

- "I don't get it."- Yoh replied in a whisper without taking his eyes from the grass below him. Hao raised an eyebrow and was about to explain himself, when Yoh spoke first. –"If they knew that you hated the human race, why would they throw you away? Why not show you how much love there can be between humans? Why not… give you a chance to change?"

Those words took Hao by surprised. Yoh was definitely different from everyone around him. Instead of hating him he was trying to understand Hao's feelings and give them a reason? Why would anyone do that? Those words hit him hard in the chest as Hao swallowed and trembled finally without a smirk or a sentence in his mind prepared for it. Why his calculating mind was not working… that was beyond him.

- "Maybe because I'm evil?"- he said with a new smirk on his face, not really carrying anymore about his plan, but just thinking about this as a conversation.

- "No you are not."- Yoh laughed and finally turned to face Hao with those big orbes of his, swallowing the older twin into his world. –"I wouldn't like you if you were."

- "Like me?"- Hao asked raising an eyebrow, making Yoh blush at the stupid words he had chosen.

- "I… I mean… you know… I sort of… kindahaveacrushonyou."- he quickly said feeling like a hot potato for a second, before Hao sighed and stood.

- "You just don't get it, Yoh. We can be friends, but don't think about those sort of things. It just can't happen." – he said as he turned his back to Yoh and faced the sky, which was now completely dark, with no star at all. His chest hurt as he said those words, for he himself knew that he had feelings for his twin, but… there was no way Yoh would willingly be with his twin if he knew! He had a girlfriend, a fiancée and everything. No, Hao would shut down those stupid sensations and try to focus on his plan: be friends and turn him against humanity.

- "Uh… I guess it's just too obvious."- Yoh said and smirked with a sadness that even got to Hao's ears –"Sometimes things are too good to be true. I believe that things will always work out somehow, but sometimes they just don't do the way you want to." – Yoh sighed as he closed his eyes for a second –"I'm sorry for what I did last night."

Hao bit his lip until it bled. He wanted to turn around, push Yoh to the ground and take him until he was screaming Hao's name, but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

- "Don't say you are sorry… what I meant is that it can't be."

A sparkle of hope appeared in Yoh's heart with those words as Hao wanted to curse and hit himself for saying them.

- "Why not?"

- "We need to go, Yoh."

- "Why not? You said you would answer my questions… why not?"

Hao sighed. Fuck… he had screwed this big time.

- "My name is Hao…"

- "I know that already, wh—"

- "Hao Asakura."

* * *

The day at the Asakura household had been calm or at least that was what a blonde girl thought. She had finally gotten Yoh to go with someone powerful to train and she was glad about it, but the calm around her still bothered her.

She had tried to yell at someone and used Manta, Yoh's best friend, as a pawn for a couple of hours until he had flown away with the excuse of having a test soon… who in their right mind would study on a day like this? Baah… she had let him go without taking her eyes from the television, but it had bothered her, everything bothered her.

Swallowing a bit of hot tea she looked towards the window. It was dark already and Yoh was not back… was it a good idea to think about Hao helping him? Yoh seemed way too attached to that boy lately, as if he was looking for something in him… like a… lover. Anna placed the tea cup on the table as she heard footsteps that went straight to the second floor, probably to their bedrooms. Yes, something was wrong here, but she was going to talk about it later with Yoh, right now she needed to think.

* * *

Hao sighed as he removed most of his clothing and sat on his bed trying to comb his hair, which was a mess right now. He bit his lip on the bleeding cut he had made before as he tried to relax his body, but nothing seemed to work.

He had been stupid today or at least that was what he thought, but feeling on his chest kept annoying him to the max… why was he forgetting everything already? Closing his eyes he rested his head on the light pillow as flashbacks from a couple of hours ago appeared in front of him…

_Everything was ruined now, the secret was out and Yoh was probably going to hate him. No… not only hate him, but detest him, just like all those humans before Yoh. Being who he was hard and lonely, which was why Hao cared so much about Opacho and the people that followed him… he had never felt loved in his life, but his heart was supposed to be closed to those feelings, not like this. Why it was aching? Why was it beating as if he was running away? Maybe he could still use Yoh somehow, but that didn't matter… he knew he could use Yoh in a way or two, he knew that the soul was his and all that mambo jambo, but it still hurt._

_He felt there was no turnaround from this. Everyone could hate him, that was fine with him before, but now… now it felt lonely as if he was millions of miles away from Yoh and it sucked. _

_He closed his eyes as he kept biting his lip with his entire body tensed until a warm feeling was felt on his shoulder. He wanted to go closer to that warmness, but he could not move, he was finally afraid of moving. Yes, Hao Asakura, the lord of everything, was terrified right now of melting just because of that hand._

_- "Can I tell you a secret?"- A sweet voice whispered in his ear. He could feel his body reacting to that breeze and scent, but he did not move. –"I like you and you like me, nii-san. And I always knew who you were, just wanted to wait for you to tell me."_

_Hao opened his eyes as he felt strong arms hugging him and swallowed hard. What the fuck? Yoh knew, yet he never read it on his mind? That only meant that he didn't care… so why had he… oh shit, he really didn't care!_

_Hao then turned and pressed his body to a very shocked Yoh. He closed the space between them as he pressed it towards a tree nearby and kissed the lips he wanted to kiss from the first time he had seen them. The kiss was hot, strong and filled with need, but tender at the same time. Yoh's heart stopped as he felt Hao's tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth and after a few seconds, he accepted it. _

_The kiss lasted more than Yoh could imagine and when they needed air they finally moved away from each other with red swollen lips. Hao smirked at Yoh with lust in his eyes, but he decided not to do anything, this was just… perfect. Yoh blushed realizing he had just kissed someone for the first time and his brother for fuck's sake! And it felt good, really good._

_- "Everything will work out, hehe, it always works."- he said as he leaned over Hao who gently cuddle the younger boy in his arms and chest. _

_- "Let's stay like this for a moment, Otouto". –Hao whispered before kissing him gently again._

They had stayed like that for almost an hour before Hao had decided to move, happy that he could teleport them both to the Asakura household or else they might be killed by the blonde girl that was waiting for them.

He had entered with Yoh, but left him alone as he was for once tired.

- "Yes, it was a very interesting day."- he said with a smirk on his face as he closed his eyes still thinking of that hot piece of human flesh that his little brother was. Maybe this plan thing would not be as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review ! And I'll see you soon**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Whispers of the night

**I know it's not Wednesday but I have a really good reason for not uploading yesterday. I wrote this chapter and when I was uploading it, the page freaking crashed on me! I wanted to cry because I had not saved it anywhere and it was gone. I tried to finish writing it again, but fanfiction did not like me apparently and could not do it, so I just gave up at about eleven last night and decided to upload it today.**

**I'm soooo sorry, but it's here now! Anyway, thanks for reading and the new followers! I hope it means the story is good and now I have the next adventure ready on my mind so I hope you enjoy this and review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hao had started training Yoh and yes, he was getting better and stronger, but that was not all of it in Anna's eyes. She was blonde and beautiful but intelligence was not a characteristic that she lacked either. Sighing she drank her tea as she watched Yoh with Hao as they chatteded starring at the stars as they did every night after dinner. Yoh was grinning in a way she had never seen him and his laugh was different… happier, as if he was really laughing for the first time in his life.

Narrowing her eyes she played with her tea while she thought about how Yoh had changed since Hao had come here. It was not as if she was jealous or something, for she had never truly loved Yoh… No, she had never fallen in love with Yoh in any way and even though she pretended to be, her heart just showed her care as if he was a brother. That had been why, so many years ago when she had first seen Yoh with that goofy smile and clueless to who she was –his soon to be fiancé- she had cried and made him feel like the worse person in the world. She hated what she had done, but only that morning they had told the young child about her future and of course, she did not want it.

But as she watched Yoh interact with Hao she could not stop herself feeling why she could not get that kind of emotion from him. Maybe he did not love her? And if he didn't, then why spend the rest of their lives together in that way? Why torture each other with a predicament as such? But her gut was telling her something here was off, yes… something was definitely off.

- "I think it's time to go to sleep, Yoh, you don't want to be tired tomorrow and I don't want to be waking you up by force once again."- she said in a monotone as she stood, leaving the cup of tea right there.

Yoh finally acknowledge her presence and turned and nodded. He stood while Hao watched him stretch, making Yoh almost flush as he laughed and Hao rolled his eyes with the same relaxed expression he always wore.

- "Are you coming, Hao?" – Yoh asked, but Hao had already gone back to starring at the beautiful sky that they had been sharing just a couple of seconds ago.

- "Go to sleep, Yoh. You'll need it for tomorrow."- he simply said as he closed his eyes and rested his head over his left arm.

Yoh blinked and starred at his twin for a moment thinking how truly different they were: Hao was always so calmed it freaked him out sometimes, for he knew it was just a façade and deep down he was thinking about every little detail there was to think about. How he could do it was beyond Yoh's comprehension, for he was calm in all the other ways: truly not thinking about everything was his best characteristic and he had always tried to follow it, but… they still mixed really good together. Maybe opposites attract each other was a real thing, uh? Who would have thought it to be true.

- "Yoh, stop thinking so much or you'll hurt that head of yours."- Hao whispered as he opened hisbeyes again shaking Yoh out of his own mind.

For the past two weeks they had shared almost everything about each other, for reasons Hao was still not sure about. He had told Yoh all about his mother and her death, the hatred for humans and the deal he had made to come back over and over again with a little backfired plan: that he had the ability or curse to read minds. Yoh had been really confused about that one and only after Hao had read his mind almost an entire hour he had decided it was true and cool.

_Cool… so simple minded… I wish he could understand how horrible and disgusting is to hear what every person in his world thinks. _– he thought and snorted before focusing back on the sky in front of them thinking about every word that he had heard Anna think.

Yoh starred at those lost eyes with sadness. He had kissed Hao, touched Hao in many ways, even making himself blush about them still, yet he could not change that look in his eyes when he was thinking about stuff. Hao was really secretive about what others thought or even what he thought, but he wanted to help him somehow… just take the burthen from that child so he could laugh with ease and truth.

He sighed and half smiled as he thought about that same day just hours ago. Hao had tried to teach him how to control his Furyoku by inventing really stupid games like standing on a little stick in the middle of the river, where he had failed miserably almost ten times before Hao had stood from his tree branch and explained to him that he had to enlarge the area of the stupid stick with his Furyoku so he could actually stand on that stick without falling. Why couldn't he tell him before he was soaked to his bone?! He had wanted to kill him in that moment, but after he had managed to do it and found Hao with a bond fire already lit, how could he stay mad?

Every day they would train in the mountain alone until sunset, when they would share a couple of hours alone doing pretty much what a couple would do: kiss, touch and cuddle. At first Hao had glared many times when Yoh had tried to hug him, tensing his body as if it was a foreign thing for him and Yoh could not stop himself wondering if Hao had no memories about hugging someone and it hurt… it hurt that the person that you cared about had been shoved away from life and joy just to find themselves alone in this world. It sucked, but at least Hao had given in after a while and now they could share and learn what it was to cuddle and laugh with no one there to judge.

Yoh smiled at himself as those memories flew pass him and without even thinking about it he leaned in and kissed Hao's cheek. Hao immediately stood and glared angrily at Yoh, not really liking the idea of being touched without his knowledge. He liked Yoh a lot and he was used by now to the fact that his –_boyfriend_?- emmm, twin liked to touch him in a none needed way, but to do it when anyone could jump in with his spirit right there starring with his mouth opened almost to dislocate his jaw made him tense.

He took a deep breath and smiled at Yoh. If he did not mind, then he would not either… he approached Yoh after realizing only Amidamaru was nearby and pressed him towards a wall, with his left leg dangerously close to Yoh's parts. He tilted his head to the side and stared at those fearful eyes that matched the red glow on Yoh's cheeks. He was really cute and lovely.

Hao ran a hand over his cheek gently, making the skin burn for a more powerful touch, but Yoh only swallowed.

- "You can be really annoying sometimes, Otouto."- he whispered for only Yoh to hear as he licked his trembling neck from the bottom to the top. –"Did you think someone could happen to walk just in that moment? What would you have said, uh?"

Yoh was not able to reply to him as he swallowed hard. He felt his heart trying to rip its way out of his body and his arms begging for him to move them and grab Hao, but he was not the type to do so. He wanted to touch and love, but it was hard for him because of those intense eyes always staring at him. Hao was really a devil right now!

- "I… so-so-sorry… did not… couldn't… think… you know…"- he tried to speak but his voice was fragile and trembling to a point that it was almost impossible to coordinate his muscles to talk.

Hao leaned in and was inches from Yoh's mouth. Yoh could feel Hao's breathing and smell his gorgeous body as he stared back with hope and lust in his eyes. Hao looked at him with a smirk on his face before suddenly leaving Yoh and turning towards the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

- "Just try not to be so sudden, Yoh." – he said as he turned towards the kitchen with his hands on his pockets.

Yoh was left there shivering but with a huge smile on his face. Hao always teased him and made him forget about the world, but this was the first time he had done it almost in front of someone – if you could say Amidamaru was someone – and it had felt really good. Hao was finally opening to the idea of sharing that they were… something. Yoh leaned over the wall as his legs felt like jelly and he rested his head on the wall as he stared at the poor and shocked spirit of his.

Yoh smirked at him and suddenly Amidamaru could tell everything, for his eyes expressed the deep emotions he was feeling and both began laughing at the awkwardness the atmosphere seemed to have grown into.

Hao on the other hand quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water, trying to forget about the deep throbbing on his lower part and the headache Yoh had managed to get him. Why on Earth was he acting like this?! He was in lov—no freaking way! He shook his head as he moved the water in the glass trying to think about what had happened. His hand felt cold, but he thought it was not because of missing Yoh's warm skin, but for the lack of gloves. He thought his heart was racing due to almost being caught, not because of the adrenaline of having Yoh pinned to the wall, no… he was not in love, he could not be.

- "Yoh!"- he heard Anna yelled and stood there silently, as he was not sure of himself if Anna realized he was there and wanted to say something to him right now. – "Yoh I won't wait anymore!"

- "Coming! Hehe… sorry Anna I just thought you would go to bed…" – he heard his stupid twin say, probably already with a hand against his neck with a chilled expression.

- "Why? I told you I wanted to speak to you before we go to sleep, so I arranged for your bed to be moved to my room." – she said probably with narrowed eyes and… wait what?!

Hao froze on his stop as the words sank into him. Anna wanted Yoh to sleep with her in the same room? What was that all about? Swallowing Hao stopped breathing as the feeling sank and cut him deep. Why did that stupid blonde girl with angry eyes want **his **otouto to sleep with her? Surely not to do something, right? She was supposed to not like him in that way! And why was he trembling?

He heard footsteps and a laughing boy going upstairs as he felt himself being dragged towards the loneliest place on Earth. His hand was shaking as anger filled him. That damn girl was trying to take Yoh from him? He had told Yoh he was his and no one else's, then why his stupid brother went with her? He was so naïve!

Suddenly a crack like sound shook his as he realized his anger had snapped the glass on his hand. Long red blood lines appeared on his hand as blood dripped from his wounded hand to the sink and somehow it made everything numb. Swallowing he watched the blood moving as his heart stopped hating. He sighed and cleaned everything before grabbing a towel and placed it over his hand. He had two or three cuts, only one deep enough to trouble him, but it didn't. He didn't care. He was way too tired to think about his hand right now and besides, as a shaman he could heal it in the morning. Who cared?

* * *

Yoh stared at Anna as she sat on her bed watching the window on the other side of the room. She seemed content about something, which scared Yoh to the bone. Had she seen something? Was she going to kill him? Was she done with him? So many thoughts came to his mind that he knew Hao would have hit him in the moment for thinking so much and giving him a headache.

Hao... where was he? He wanted to say good night , but he had not seen his brother since he had been pinned. He tried to focus as he watched Anna realizing that she was just a sister. How weird it is that you think of your brother as something more and a none blood related person as a sister. Funny life is.

- "Yoh... today someone came while you were with Hao training." - she began and Yoh raised an eyebrow confused -"Bason was here without Len, asking for aid."

Yoh's eyes got wider at the idea and he wanted to say something, but Anna's body language told him to shut up.

- "I was not going to tell you about it because to be honest, I don't really care what happens to Len. It was his own fault to leave on his own and not yours, but…" – she looked down to her hands and for a moment, Yoh saw sadness in them –"After thinking much about it I want you to go. I want you to go with Hao, Horo-Horo and Ryu, who I have already spoken with."

Yoh stared at his fiancé in wonder. What was going on here? Had someone drugged her? Why was she acting as if she cared about something for once in her life?

- "Look, I never really wanted to be your fiancé anyway, I just want you to become Shaman King and give be a life with everything I need and you can still do that without being with me, right?"- she said completely serious while Yoh wanted to scream at what he was hearing –"I felt something in you way before Hao realized it, but there is something odd there. I don't know what it is, but if you like him, then fine. I can still be the first lady if any of you two end up being Shaman King. I have a double bet now, but I want you to be happy. Go and find out what this is, okay?"

What was going on? Was this a bad joke? Yoh always knew Anna didn't care about him as more than a friend or brother, but to actually hear it was incredible. So Anna had thought about this and realized what she wanted in a way so nobody got hurt? Maybe she was not as bad as everyone thought.

- "I… don't know what to say."- he finally replied and she glared –"No, no, don't look at me like that Anna! Hehe, it's just that… you know… things are different and I really didn't know how to tell you but I really like him. He may be different and cold with others, but with me he is good, Anna, I swear."

- "Good, then it's settled. Tomorrow you will travel with the other three. I hope you know what you are doing Yoh, because I really do care."- she finished and smiled at him, a genuine smile before going to sleep with her back at him. –"But don't think you'll get out of your training because of this!" she added and Yoh wanted to hit himself. She had not changed at all!

- Good night, Anna. Thank you." – he added before the dream world took over and a smile and tone boy stared at him, this was going to be a good dream.

* * *

**Please review if you liked! I'll see you next Wednesday**

**xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Len Tao part 1

**So it's Wednesday again! I know I know, it's a bit late and almost Thursday but who is counting? xD Anyway, sorry that I didn't post today earlier, but I had a lot of issues this week with tests and yesterday and because I live on my own I had to clean the house, because it actually was sad to see all the dust around. Anyway thank you very much for those that are reading this and commenting and have it on their favorite and following, it makes me want to write more! **

**This chapter is part 1, and I'm already writing part 2. I hope you like it, I actually enjoyed writing it myself hehe**

**Oh and btw I decided to put names to each chapter because I feel lazy for not doing it before xd. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.**

**Anyway! ENJOY!**

* * *

6

Life was hectic that morning: Anna woke everyone up earlier than usual, even though they usually woke up earlier than any other person in the world. HoroHoro had been taken there by his sister, who was not very pleased about him leaving and before she let, she had hit him, leaving the poor man almost unconscious at one point.

Ryu was the next to arrive before Yoh had finished breakfast, yet there was someone still missing: Hao. With sadness, Yoh had stared at the empty bed for hours, wondering what could have happened that he had decided to leave: was it that Yoh had not gone to his bedroom yesterday? Was it that he was tired of this household? Or was it because he was tired of Yoh?

Sighing he had taken those thoughts out of his mind to function, especially when Manta had arrived and seen him with that lost in his eyes and empty feelings that just did not match his usual self at all. But why did he care anyway? Couldn't he be upset once in a while? Couldn't he just be himself and feel like everyone else except to pretend everything was fine and that he was happy and bubbly and that everything would be okay? No! Everything was not okay! Hao was missing and Anna didn't even care and everyone was just too focus on their own asses to even pretend to acknowledge that fact.

- "Yoh…" – he heard from behind, but he did not move. –"Yoh you need to finish packing, you are leaving soon."

- "I know Anna, I'll be right there."- he said in a very low voice, almost a whisper, filled with nothing… there was no laugh, no sadness, nothing at all, just words spoken as if he were a doll.

Closing his eyes again he felt the gentle breeze of the morning over his face, hurting a little bit as it was too early still, but there was still a welcoming scent in it: Hao's scent. He smiled to himself as he placed a hand where Hao used to sleep, wondering if he was okay and needed something, but he probably was. Maybe he would come back soon, he just had to believe.

After a couple of hours everyone was ready and everything was packed. The Asakura household was full with noises since the morning, but now it had all come to an end and Anna knew it. She had not allowed Manta to join them in their rescue, for she knew it would be too dangerous for him to be there, but it still felt like the wrong thing to do. Why did she care if Len Tao was saved or not? It was his problem to be there… but Yoh cared and she would do anything to grant his wishes, even if she pretended not to.

He was a good brother for her and she cared, she truly did.

Stepping outside, the three stood beside each other with their spirits behind them and Bason as well. The spirit of Len Tao was amazed and grateful about their journey, but he kept quiet or else Anna would probably make him cross to the other side as she was tired of hearing him talk.

Anna smiled and stared at the three boys with Manta by her side crying. It was sad, she knew he cared about Yoh, but this was the life of the people around shamans: they were always left behind. They would always be a problem to the shamans and would be the force for them to continue, but nothing else. They could never help them and it was as simple as that.

- "You ready? You have everything on your packs?"- she asked with coldness as she crossed her arms over her chest –"I don't want any of you to show up early because you were missing an item. This household will be closed for the three of you for a while, so don't even think about coming back."

- "Of course we have everything, Anna! I would ask your fiancée there, though, as he is I would not be surprised if he left that stupid head of his behind." – HoroHoro muttered before pocking Yoh, who was still on his own thoughts.

Yoh blinked at the physical contact and tried to smile, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

- "Don't bother, Mr. Yoh. He is probably worried about Len's wellbeing as he is such a good person."- Ryu replied and rolled his eyes –"I will go and search Yoh's room for a second to see if left something behind." – he added before running inside the house, leaving everyone to stare at Yoh, who was still just like a doll.

- "Maybe he is sick or something!"- Manta yelled.

- "No he is not."- Anna narrowed her eyes and starred at Yoh, who was looking at the grass in front of him as if it was made of gold. –"Wake up Yoh, you can't think about Hao all day long or else you might die trying to find Len and that would not help anyone." – she continued without noticing everyone else sweat drop –"You can't be that naïve, he is probably somewhere thinking about you as well, so just stop acting like a child."

Yoh starred at her in disbelief, though he knew she could be the one to talk some sense into him.

- "You are probably right… if he wanted to leave… then it's his choice…"- he said in a bitter tone, but with a hopeless smile on.

- "I didn't say that. Look Yoh stop—" – but there was a loud crash inside the house that alerted everyone.

- "STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU IDIOT! I WILL NOT HAVE SOMEONE ENTERRING MASTER YOH'S HOUSE!" – they heard Ryu yelling before they moved upstairs to witness someone with a poncho and long hair stare amusingly towards their panting friend.

Yoh froze right there as he watched those orbs stare back at his. Those eyes he had witness for so long and wanted so badly to see again. Hao was staring at him with a smile on his face and a calmness that made everyone except Ryu to calm from inside. The loneliness was gone, the sadness wasn't there… all Yoh wanted to do was to laugh and reach, hugh him as if he was made of air and would vanish soon.

- "I have not moved from my spot since I arrived."- Hao commented with a smirk on his face as he stared at Ryu, who seemed even angrier than before.

- "Don't say that! You will feel my wrath!" – he yelled and approached Hao with his wooden blade, but Hao easily danced around his movements and true to himself, he did not even move from the area he was in before. His feet jumped from the ground and always seemed to land on the same stop.

Yoh had seen Hao train with him and move, but this was impressive to say the least. Hao seemed not to care, as if he had been practicing these same moves from the beginning of life and it was precious to witness it.

- "Uh? I thought Yoh's friends were at least a bit powerful, but maybe I was wrong." – he said in a midair jump and tilted his head to the side. –"Maybe I should think twice about who I let beside him…"

- "WHO ARE YOU CALLING USELESS?!"- Ryu and HoroHoro yelled at the same time, but only Ruy attacked to be once again played.

- "Uh… Yoh are you going to tell your useless friend here to stop anytime soon?"- Hao asked suddenly starring at Yoh again with that same smirk on his face. Yoh trembled but came back to life as he tried to explain to Ryu who Hao was. But what could he say? That he was his twin? No, no one else knew that… Maybe he could say that he was a friend? But that was not the truth either… fuck, what was he supposed to do.

Hao rolled his eyes as he approached the younger boy and pressed a hand to his chin before laughing a bit at Yoh's widened eyes and moved close enough for their breaths to be felt by the skin of the other.

- "Do I always have to do everything, Otouto?"- he whispered for only Yoh to hear before he kissed him slowly, but not with force. Yoh's entire body trembled as the world around them stopped. Quickly enough Yoh opened his mouth to let that hot and twisted tongue enter his own oral cavity and move around it, not even trying to give a fight. Yoh's body stopped thinking for a moment as he pressed his body towards Hao, almost trying to become one while everyone around them, except Anna, yelled and stared.

Hao and Yoh kept kissing for a few seconds before Hao pushed Yoh away with trembling hands. He smirked again with tired eyes as he placed a hand over Yoh's waits and his head tilted and resting on his baby brother's waist, where it belonged.

- "Did that answer your question from before?" – Hao asked Ryu and suddenly the tension dropped. Everyone stared at Hao and Yoh for a moment with questions in their minds, but when Anna explained everything was even more confusing.

That was how they had left the house towards their destiny thousands of miles away. They had spoken for about an hour before going on their journey, but it was still awkward to be with someone that thought they were useless and that barely spoke to them. How Yoh liked him was beyond them!

After a couple of hours walking Hao stopped and stared at them confused. Everyone turned to face him, but he only considered Yoh to be there. If they wanted him to think they were something else but bothering piles of useless beings in front of him, then they would have to prove themselves.

- "What is it Hao?"- Yoh asked with a smile that shone from his entire being. It had been as if he had woken up after seeing Hao, but his body still burnt from the sight and the thought of that hot kiss before, one he was certain they would repeat soon enough.

- "Why are we walking?"- he finally asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the silly question, but it was HoroHoro the one to answer it.

- "Well duh! Don't you know were China is?" – he asked with exasperation –"We need to walk to the airport to get there or do you have another way to get there oh mighty Hao?" – he added waiting for a street remark so he could show Hao how strong he was.

Hao stared at him and after a moment of seriously considering his words he laughed. Laughed! The stupid kid laughed at HoroHoro as if he was better than him! What the fuck!?

- "Maybe someone as weak as you would not know of another way to get there but the human way, but we shamans have other ways of traveling." – he explained himself before sighing and closing his eyes. Soon there was a big red being behind him that HoroHoro recognized as Hao's spirit, but that almost made Ryu jump at the sight of such a strong and evil looking creature –"When you are strong enough, as a shaman, you can use your own powers to make your spirit as visible as possible, but not only that, you can integrate it, right Yoh?"

Yoh smiled and nodded while he scratched the back of his neck for a second.

- "Yeah, but I can't do that still."- he laughed –"Think we can all jump on the Spirit of Fire so we can get there quicker?"

Hao looked at Yoh annoyed. He didn't like the idea of those weaklings to actually touch the Spirit of Fire… they were better used as fuel for him, but this was Yoh they were talking about. Yoh was a good person and he would have to give in a few times just to make him happy… besides, a couple of days in China with his now… lover?... might be worth the presence of the others.

- "Fine, just don't bother me so much." – he replied with no tone at all as he turned and walked to the Spirit of Fire, who moved his hand down for Hao to stand on it with a simple jump and sat there with a smile. He waited for the others to remember how to move and process things before they were all in the air ready for their journey towards China.

* * *

The atmosphere was tensed that day between everyone as HoroHoro and Ryu tried to understand Hao and Yoh's new relationship, but if Anna was fine with it then that was okay… but the problem, the real problem was Hao and his damn attitude. Who did he think he was?! He was just a kid just like them and it was terrible how he believed he was better. Yes, maybe he had kicked Ryu's ass and was better than HoroHoro at concentrating his own powers, but that didn't give him the right to pretend he was the best shaman in the world, right?

Hao on the other hand tried to ignore them, especially their thoughts. He really was better than them and he could prove it, but he would be calm for Yoh now. Closing his eyes he tried to rest until night came and luckily it finally did.

When the night came and the freezing cold of the air pushing into their heads and body flesh made itself known, everyone stopped thinking about their fights and focused on their own heat. Yoh shivered as he moved towards Hao and sat next to him while starring at the sky. He had so many questions about that day and so much to explain that he really didn't know where to start.

- "Just try and speak, Otouto. I won't harm you for your questions."- Hao smirked, but kept starring in front of them as if something was there.

- "Hmmm…"- Yoh almost groaned when he felt Hao's cold hand over his young body. He turned to see if his friends were awake, but they weren't, which was perfect for them to finally have some space. – "Don't do that if you want me to ask something!" – he yelled in a whisper as he smiled to Hao, who just glanced at him before pushing Yoh over his lap.

Yoh swallowed hard as he felt his body suddenly emanating so much heat that he wondered if he had just turned into a frying pan or something. He stared at those orbs and felt those strong hand on his waits making it sure that Yoh would definitely not move away.

- "I…"- he whispered but there was not much for his mind to process right now. He was focusing on breathing and that bulge that he felt on his inner thigh. This always happened when he was with Hao, but it was impossible to stop that damn member to wake up, even covered with snow, he knew it would function perfectly, for it was Hao's fault that would happen.

- "My fault, uh? Otouto, you shouldn't blame others for your own problems."- he whispered as he moved to Yoh's neck and sucked there, leaving a mark that made most coherent thought fly away from Yoh and drop to Earth. –"Wanted to ask me something?" – he asked as he kept leaving small red marks on Yoh's body, making the torture even worse than before.

- "Hmmm…!". Yoh let the groan on his vocal cords to leave, but soon the coldness grew as Hao left his neck and waited for his little treasure to speak again. –"Why… why did you leave?"- he asked Hao in a whisper as if he did not want to know the answer.

- "Uh? This morning?"- he asked and waited for Yoh to nod just a simple nod before smiling and combing his hair with his hand he replied to Yoh –"I had things to take care of before I left with you."

- "What?" – Yoh asked before he could control himself.

- "Well… had to tell Opacho about it and take care of a few… issues."- he added before looking annoyed once again and if as his left hand heard it, it began pounding once again. He closed his eyes tiredly as he remembered Opacho's face when he came with blood pouring from his left hand.

_- "Master Hao what happened!" – she yelled with tears in her eyes._

_- "Nothing important, Opacho. You know it will soon fade away with my powers, but I really wanted to ask you a favor. I really don't want Yoh finding out about it or else I might have a headache about it, could you please fix it?"- he asked with a tender voice that only Yoh and Opacho had heard before. It was so gentle that sometimes it impressed Opacho and chilled her to the bone._

_- "You should be more careful, Master Hao. Opacho doesn't want to see Master Hao harmed in anyway…" – she kept repeating until the hand was bandaged completely and the blood over his arm was cleaned._

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Yoh was looking into his eyes for some sort of answer. What had he asked? Right… probably what kind of issue… then he would have to change matters right away…

Hao smirked evily and made Yoh tremble before he pushed Yoh to the side and quickly, before Yoh realized it, he was on top of his baby brother. He smirked again before pressing his lips to Yoh's neck, a place he knew he was sensitive to. He marked him a few times always licking the place after leaving that red mark before moving to another side.

He smiled as he felt Yoh's hands finally on his back touching places he had not felt comfortable about touching before. Hao made a mental note to let Yoh relax more the next time, but now he had to focus on melting his brain so he would not question Hao again.

- "Ha…Hao…"- Yoh moaned as he pushed his hips to get some friction, but Hao moved away on that second before grabbing Yoh's chind and pressing his lips to it.

- "Don't lose control, Otouto… you don't want to wake your friends, right?" – he asked in a hot voice before he moved Yoh's face to the side and blew a kiss to Yoh's ear, making the poor boy tremble. He moved towards Yoh's ear and licked his own lips before pressing them to that sensitive spot. He moved his tongue up and down the anatomic structure before doing circular moves over the hearing canal and pressing towards the deep canal making Yoh moan once more. He smirked as he continued his torture towards his brother as he made mental notes about what he liked and what not.

Yes, they had been together for a while already, but it was not sexual yet and even though Hao could wait, the thoughts his brother was yelling at him, told him this was not a one sided thing, but a mutual desire that had ignited a while ago.

He moved his hands towards Yoh's waits and smirked as he trembled. Hao rolled his eyes at Yoh's eyes on his and then winked. He wanted Yoh to understand that he was just teasing that not everything was about that sexual act, even though he felt pretty good about that idea. He wanted to claim Yoh's body for his and what better way to go all the way? No… fuck those thoughts… he couldn't do it right now.

- "Shh… just relax, Otouto…"- he whispered as he moved down and with his teeth moved his shirt up, leaving that slim torso out in the open. He smiled to himself at the wonders his brother hid behind clothing and began kissing slowly towards those pink points that were already pointing at the stars with heat and need.

- "Ha… Hao… I… fuck… hmmm…"- Yoh moaned as he bit his lip trying to control his trembling body that begged for more of this torture. Could something actually feel this good? Could it be possible for someone to simply caress you and make you feel this way? Then what would it be like to actually have sex? Yoh had never even thought about it, but now… maybe it would cross his mind once in a while.

Hao wanted to smile as his heart melted for the boy beneath him. It was incredible how he was trying to get Hao's attention with those moans and even though this started as a way to get Yoh to forget his questions, it was better than any other possible way he could have thought about.

The taller boy moved towards Yoh's right nipple and sucked it carefully, grinning at the sounds Yoh was trying not to vocalize and then sucked even more as his tongue licked the sensitive area and his hand moved to the other nipple that begged for it to be touched. His left hand moved to Yoh's waits and was left there and even though it hurt, he didn't even feel it right now.

His thigh pressed against the bulge of his younger brother creating a bit of friction, but only enough to torture his baby brother, he didn't want to push further right now… in the middle of the sky, with half of Yoh's friends sleeping just a few meters away.

- "Fuck…"- Hao finally whispered as he kept pressing tiny kisses on Yoh's abdomen, those nipples long gone from his mind.

- "Mo…more…"- Yoh whispered, but Hao simply pushed himself away from his treasure and looked at him with all the lust the world could actually produce.

- "Sleep, Otouto… tomorrow is a big day…"- he whispered before pressing his lips to Yoh's, but he was amazed by the strength the boy finally managed to produce as he pressed Hao on top of himself and made him almost fall into contact with that member of his. Hao's eyes wide with surprise and then he sighed in the kiss as he moved Yoh on top of him and grabbed him tightly.

- "Another day… just rest now, Otouto. We don't want to spoil this, right?"- he giggled for the first time in a long time and then waited for his brother to cuddle as usual before turning to the stars and thank everyone for this night.

* * *

Hours passed as Yoh's body was lifted without his knowledge. H ewas still sleeping and it was Hao the one that had decided to pick him up as they walked towards the precious place China was. Bason told them were to go, but Yoh was oblivious to everything as his mind was definitely somewhere else.

After hours of walking Ryu and HoroHoro offered to aid Hao, but he simply shook his head… no one would touch his baby brother if he had a say in it, especially when Yoh was trying to fuck his back like he had been for the past few minutes.

- "Horny teenager, you'll be the death of me."- Hao thought as they finally approached the Tao's household where Len was probably kept. He sighed as he felt blood on his left hand, but the bandages and his glove were a good way to hide them.

-"So this is where he lives?"- HoroHoro asked amazed at the size of the mansion in front of them.

- "Yes, the Tao family have a lot of money as they are the oldest family in China."- Bason replied as they felt a chill behind them.

Hao smiled, this was going to be the test to see if these shamans were good enough for his brother. Maybe… just maybe… they could be.

* * *

**There! If you liked please say so and if you didn't please tell what you wanted or expected. Just love reviews all of them are welcomed!**

**Thank you so much and I'll see you soon!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Len Tao part 2

**Hello there! Glad to see you all today! It's Wednesday again so there is a new chapter wohooo. I'm really excited for the story and next chapter probably will be looonger than this, but didn't want this one to the as long as a freaking book, so I divided it into two parts (thought the next is longer). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the new viewers! It's always cool to see people liking your story and everything (: and to be given feedback as well.**

**ANYWAY, let's just stop the chatting and let's get to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

7

_Drop, drop, drop…_

Silence… there was nothing but silence in that dark room. The air was barely breathable as the molecules of oxygen begged each other to survive the intense lack of it. The musk gave it a cent of death, but it was probably needed, for it was the worst place Len Tao had ever woken up in.

He wondered if this was what the enemies of the Tao dynasty felt when they realized they were trapped deep within the lion's lair. Trapped, desperate, alone and helpless.

_Drop, drop, drop…_

Tsk… he rolled his eyes or tried to as he felt blood dripping from his shoulder in an impressively slow way. He wondered if he could die from a wound like that, but of course, his father would never tried to kill him, just prove a point. Sighing he tried to move his head to the side, but the ache made him stop. A concussion, probably. Fuck. His eyes kept drifting to the side as black spots danced their way around his vision, making it almost impossible for him to focus on his own self, let alone the rest of the room.

His hands ached a lot as he realized they were handcuffed over his head and his legs were wide open as he sat in the middle of something like a chair. What had happened? His mind tried to focus and remember where he was supposed to be, but all he remembered was his father's big face over his, a lot of pain, yelling and then… nothing. There was nothing left after the pain, but maybe it was because he deserved it, uh?

Smirking he coughed a bit until he felt someone else moving. He tensed as he realized that he was not alone and all the trembling his body had been having since he had woken up stopped immediately. If it was his father, then there was no way he would help him with his feeling of superiority. No, Len Tao was not one to cry and tremble, not even when he realized it was not his father the one trapped there, but the sister that had been more of a family to him than everyone else in his family tree together.

- "Sister!" – he yelled trying to get her attention.

Jun tao stared at the long child in front of her and tried to smile. Her body ached for being there so long and she wondered how long she had been there. There were no windows and barely a candle for light, so it was almost impossible to track down time. But who cared about it anyway? Who would want to think about a day of misery knowing the other would be the same?

- "How… how are you feeling Len?" – she finally asked.

He could see a bruise forming in his sister's cheek and swallowed hard. He was still trying to stay awake, but he was supposed to be strong for her or maybe it was for himself?

- "Fine, Jun. Don't worry about me and worry more about yourself. You look terrible."- he said coldly, but with a smile that made Jun's wider. She knew her brother was different from the rest and she had been just like that for a while. It would take a lot for Len to stop being the cold being he had been raised to be, but with help, she knew there was huge light within him.

- "You don't look so good yourself, Len. Maybe you should rest."- she continued still worried about the baby brother Len would always be to her.

- "Tsk… so annoying…"- he whispered but warm lifted his spirit a bit.

A moment of silence passed as Len tried to move his arms from on top of his head. The blood flow was becoming slower and they hurt. His limbs were cold and he could move them just a bit before pain made him stop. Jun on her side looked at her clothes and realized they were all shattered. This was a punishment from their father, but she still could not understand why. Was it so wrong to not want to fight? To want to feel and be happy? To help others?

- "Do you think we can get out of here?" – she finally whispered.

- "I don't know about you, but I'm not waiting for our father to return."- he said glaring at the wall in front of him and if looks could burn things, that wall would already be a piece of nothing on the floor. – "Let me think for a moment, I need to figure this out."

- "What about Bason? Don't you think he'll ask for help?"

- "No… this is a family problem sister and I don't expect anyone to come here. This is OUR problem." – he said as he closed his eyes and decided that maybe, just maybe, he could rest for once in his life before the world would be placed over his shoulders again.

* * *

- "I really don't understand why we couldn't just fly to the other side of the mountain!" – HoroHoro mumbled with tired legs as they kept their journey towards the mansion of the Tao dynasty.

The place was beautiful, filled with the details of the wonders of China: flowers in every color all in different lines that made it seem as if they were painted there in specific directions to make it seem as if they were a picture from the sky, trees with trunks that were so old that not even Hao could match them in wisdom, water as clean as it could be, making it look as a mirror towards the end of the road and a breeze that would always be there to accompany and aid you in moments of need. It was an amazing feeling to be there, such greatness that even HoroHoro had stopped to witness them for a while, but now, after almost two days of just walking, they had realized that even beauty had a dark and mysterious side that could trick you into a hard trip.

Hao rolled his eyes at HoroHoro as he kept walking with ease with his baby brother on his back. After the first night on the Spirit of Fire, Hao had tried a lot of things with Yoh's body that always made him sleep more than the rest, but he was happy to accept the little weight if he was able to touch that skin that burn his own.

- "Where there´s smoke, there is fire." – Hao finally replied and Ryu raised an eyebrow at him with his hand still on his wooded sword. –"The Tao family is old and they are used to enemies running around their lands, it is better not to show ourselves so you'll have enough time to advance and maybe find your friend."

- "Tsk… I still think it would have been better just to show up there. How good could he be anyway?" – HoroHoro asked as he speeded up to be right besides Hao, who didn't even acknowledge him for a while.

They had already been a long time together on this trip and it was obvious to everyone that Hao was there to be with Yoh and not to make friends. They wanted to know him and understand him, but it was hard when someone had such a big mask over their face and that planned everything to the last coin to drop.

- "It's just the next curve and we are there, but I would keep my thoughts to myself if I were you. If you can't even defeat Len Tao easily, how do you think you can defeat his father a famous killer?" – he asked knowing all too well the Tao family. He wondered if the others knew who they were dealing with, but it would be interesting to see how they acted.

HoroHoro was about to yell at him and throw his snowboard to him when Yoh moved on Hao's back, making Hao smile like he had not since this morning when he had heard Yoh snoring a little. He stopped walking and tilted his head to the side as his brother moved back into this world.

- "Uh…"- Yoh mumbled as he opened his eyes. He had been resting on his back, then why was he sitt… oh shit! He soon realized something that had happened already two times was happening again. His cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as he almost jumped from Hao's back and landed hardly on his back.

Hao smirked at him and turned kneeling before his brother as he moved his hand to take a strand of hair from his eyes. Inmediately Yoh again flushed deep red and to HoroHoro's amusement he was barely able to function and smile.

- "You seemed too tired on the morning, Yoh." – he smirked as he tilted his head to the side and stared at those eyes that had conquered his heart. – "I was just trying to give you a bit more rest." – he said innocently without taking his eyes from his brother.

Yoh swallowed remembering the moaning from his own mouth from last night and the feeling between his legs that somehow had appeared again. He shook his head as he remembered why he was there and beg his body to function.

- "Ye… yeah, thanks…"- he managed to say before Hao stood laughing and turned before walking towards the road again, as if nothing had happened.

- _"Why does he keep doing that?! Just focus Yoh… you are here to save a friend not to fuck your brother… wait, did I just?! Oh no…"-_ his mind wondered around on its own as his heart beat faster on its place. It was hard for him to focus right now, but he had to, for everyone's sake.

Hao stopped all of a sudden as he trembled a bit and bit his lip. His cheeks were a bit colored with shades of pink as he closed his eyes tightly and his hands were so tightly closed that his knuckles seemed to be white. His heart was racing fast as he felt eyes over him, but it was so hard to actually pretend he had not just heard that! What was wrong with Yoh? What kind of person would think that when they woke up?! And especially when it was all Hao wanted to do…

- "You okay?" – HoroHoro asked with an inch of concern on his voice.

- "Ye…yeah…"- he finally whispered as he controlled his body. His hand ached as he knew he had reopened that dam wound he had not been able to cure. Shamans that knew how to control their powers and were strong enough could focus their own energy towards their own bodies to aid on their wounds, but when they used it on fires all night long or to fly, it was impossible to use it on something else.

Taking a deep breath he turned towards Yoh and smiled tiredly. When had he felt like this before? He was not tired as lacking of energy, but it was another kind… some kind of tiredness he could not put words into.

- "It's fun to annoy you, that is why I keep doing it, Yoh. Haven't you noticed before?" – he laughed as he patted his… yes., his boyfriends shoulder before turning and moving towards the end of the path, where a huge mansion laid in the middle of the mountains.

Everyone looked around to see if there were people around protecting it, but it was actually deserted. HoroHoro thought it was great that they didn't have to fight yet, but Hao simply narrowed his eyes as he wondered what the King of the lands planned for the boys.

They entered the mansion slowly and careful enough to track any sound that was estrange for them, but there were none, which was making them insane. Yoh kept starring at Hao as if he had a question on his mind, but Hao didn't look at him as he focused on the surroundings as he had never been there before.

He smiled as he realized it was not a big mansion to search, but he could sense there was someone else there… but who?

- "Watch out!" – he yelled as he pushed Yoh out of the way as an explosion happened right where the kid had been standing. Hao glared at the second floor and everyone turned their eyes there were five creatures standing there. – "Be careful, Yoh." – he reminded the boy as he grabbed him with his left hand and almost gritted his teeth at the pain on his hand.

Yoh smiled at his brother even though he knew something was wrong. Maybe Hao had hurt himself? Shaking his head he turned to the five creatures in front of him and narrowed his eyes ready to attack.

- "YOH! We'll take care of this bastards, you and Hao find Len before it's too late." – HoroHoro yelled already with his possession ready. Kororo smiled into his possession with the snowboard as it turned into a cannon. –"I have trained hard to show my powers to you Yoh, so we can fight again!"

Ryu smiled and nodded towards Yoh as he turned to his spirit Tokageroh, a guardian ghost of Umemiya Ryunosuke. He smirked at Ryu as he called him to possess his wooden sword and soon both were attacking two of the five creatures in front of them.

Hao raised an eyebrow impressed at the care both showed for their friend and wondered if he should stay there to watch or leave with Yoh, but the decision was made for him as Yoh grabbed his hand and pushed him into an opened door towards the rest of the house.

HoroHoro hit the ground as he yelled "Frost That Rouse The Sleeping" and spikes hopped from the frozen ice as they impaled his enemy. Smiling he moved towards it and hit it with his cannon as he quickly returned to his post, the enemy already turned into ashes.

Smirking HoroHoro turned to the other three creatures still on the ceiling.

- "Let this party begin!"- he yelled happily, already excited for the show on the go.

* * *

**Uff that was interesting xd Anyway ´please review if you liked and I hope to see you next Wednesday. Hugs a to everyone**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: saving Len Tao part 3

**Hey back there! It's wednesday again. I'm happy for the new followers and ultra mega happy for the reviews that keep me going (: **

**Honestly I wasn't going to post this week because I'm dead sick in bed -.- buuuut, I just couldn't kepp myself, so sorry if it sucks ir anything, keep in mind I've been throwing up my entire digestive system for almost 5 days now.**

**Anyway, enough of the talk and please enjoy !**

* * *

8

- "Renegade Hail!" yelled Horo Horo as big rocks of ice arrived everywhere trying to hit their new target.

Swallowing his trembling form tried to maintain his posture as the fragments of rocks were destroyed easily by his new adversary, who the hell where these creatures?!. Shaking his head he glimpsed a bit at Ryu who was fighting another two of those creatures, while the fifth one just stayed behind watching, like a pshyco or something.

- "Come on Kororo! We can't let that guy beat us!"- he smirked as he tried to hit him with his ice cannon, but the skin and legs of an elephant protected the creature. Shaking his head he tried to think while he avoided the hits.

The first animal was a cheetah like creature, so fast that he had trouble to destroy it, but with the help of Ryu he had managed to do so. When they had finished it, it had vanished just like a dead person… as if he was never meant to be there. Did that mean they were puppets? Lost souls that only wished to sleep, yet could not do so because of the Tao dynasty? Fuck… this was so messed up.

Afterwards, three of the five creatures arrived, only one targeting Horo Horo, for his own happiness. The other two, a snake like creature and a guy that looked more like Rambo than anything else. Who in the world could find space in their bodies to carry so much weapons?! But he had to focus on his own monster… to win, for Len and to make them rest in peace, for once in their lives.

- "Hey Ryu! You okay there?"- he asked sweating badly as another punch hit him hard. His energy was lacking already, but he had to focus on winning this time… he was not going to lose another battle.

- "Never been better!"- he yelled back with a grin in his face as he avoided a deadly hit from a fire gun.

Both males smiled at each other knowing that they had their backs covered. Even though they had not seen each other in a while, it was as if they had never left each other's side. They were friends, good friends that would last an eternity and they trusted each other with their lives.

- "Focus on the battle Ryu! You don't want that tiny creature and that kid there to save your ass, uh?"- Tokagero angrily yelled.

- "Who are you calling a kid?!"- Horo Horo snapped, but was not able to continue the argument as his attacker once again came to haunt him. – "Fuck…"- he whispered as he could feel blood dripping from his shoulder. When had that happened?!

Suddenly, after what felt like hours Horo Horo finally saw the most obvious yet hard to see weakness from the monster in front of him. Those legs were big, strong yet they could not bend… they could not escape his attacks as easily as he could!

- "Kororo let's finish this!"- he smirked wildly before pushing his cannon to the ground, making it turn into ice completely with the damn elephant thing in front of him as tell. The thing froze from its core till it could barely blink and quickly, Horo Horo pushed himself to it and hit it as hard as he could, cracking the ice and the creature inside with a huge smile of his own.

- "There… sleep well…"- he said as a silent prayer before moving towards his friend to aid him in his own battle.

* * *

Hao kept running behind Yoh with the same expression he always wore: nothing and amusement at the same time. If Yoh could see him, he would probably kick his ass as this was no time to stay so happy and relaxed, but yet again… it was Hao we were talking about.

He looked around carefully as they approached the end of the tunnel and was amazed by what he was seeing: the walls were high enough for sound to move around, so if anyone was at the other side, they most definitely knew they were coming, the dark stones were cold enough to make anyone tremble and think twice before go there, especially because there were no lights, no fire, no windows, nothing to tell them they were not in a death place filled with the blood of their friend. It was very intelligent to have a place of sorts and Hao wondered why he never did something like this… oh right, because he was not one to show others with atmospheres and pictures how strong he was, if they wanted to meet him and taste him, then go for it, it was better and funnier that way.

- "Think we are on the right path, Otouto?"- Hao asked as he kept running behind Yoh, yet his eyes could barely see something in front of his nose as it was just too dark in there.

- "I can feel him… he is nearby." – he whispered back with a smile on his face.

Hao almost felt like taking his brother right there right then, but he shook his head trying to control his own body reactions as he knew it was not the right time. They had an entire eternity, if both so chose to, to be with each other and he was definitely a patient person… he had waited almost a thousand years or more to become Shaman King, so he could wait a couple of hours longer to have Yoh right? … right…

Finally, a light at the end of the tunnel appeared hurting their eyes, but making Yoh run even faster than before. His grin grew as he pushed his own muscles towards the door without even thinking. What if someone was there to kill him? What if this was all a trap? Jeez… Yoh could be such a teenager sometimes!

They blinked a couple of times before realizing that they were indeed in front of their friend. Len Tao was sitting in the right side of the room with his body almost falling apart. It was pitiful to witness something like this, but Bason was now at his side and the kid seemed alive. Yoh ran towards him while Hao stared at Len Tao's sister's eyes, Jun. He smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes already noticing that the kid Yoh was with was nothing like the others. She could sense that there was something wrong with him, but he was there to save them… and he was with Yoh, then he must be good even though his power would chill you to the bone, right?

After a couple of tries Yoh stepped aside. The chains were too strong for a sword to simply cut them through and even with his possession and Amidamaru helping, it was pretty much impossible. He laughed at his stupidity, but stopped when he heard something. He smiled widely as he saw his friend blinking in front of him. His state was pitiful, but the glare was already there, even though he could tell he was hurting, his spirit was exactly the same.

- "Will you keep staring at me or will you get me out of these chains so I can go and destroy my father?"- were his first words to Yoh before he coughed a bit of blood to the ground. Jun raised an eyebrow worried sick about her brother, but there was not much she could do where she was.

Hao crossed his arms over his chest as he tilted his head to the side impressed at the sight. Len Tao wanted to keep fighting even though his body was almost destroyed now and he was lacking all the energy that the rest of them had? Maybe they weren't as useless as he thought they were. Smirking he moved slowly towards Yoh and gently pushed him to the side.

He lowered to see the chains on Len's feet and then stood there with a hand on his hip smirking widely. Len glared at him though he knew this was Hao it was just pathetic to be seen in that state.

- "You want to fight him? Fine with me." – he stated to the shock of everyone there but Len.

Len smirked at Hao realizing that maybe now they had something in common and then he glared at the chains, knowing he was not going anywhere with them there. Fuck!

- "I can take those out." – he continued smirking with an evil glow around him that did not bother Len, for he had that same glow every time he had a plan on his mind. – "Yoh, when I tell you, hit the spot on the chain that is holding Len's wrists."- he said without even glancing at Yoh, who simply swallowed hard.

_-"What is going on?! I can't… I'm going to hurt him… I…"_ Yoh froze in place as those thoughts kept pushing inside his heart making him tremble even though he was not at all tired or cold.

Hao heard him and frowned. He could accept the bitching from the girl that looked just like Len on the other side of the room, but Yoh? Weren't they passed this stuff?

- "Yoh…"-he said coldly with his hair hiding his eyes as he turned around and faced the now blushed Yoh. He then showed the biggest smile Yoh had ever seen as he placed a hand over his shoulder with more power and commitment than ever before. –"You trust me, right Yoh?"- he asked with the smile still on his face.

Suddenly, everything seemed okay in Yoh's mind. Why was he thinking Hao would ask him to hurt his friend' Why was he doubting the guy that had helped him all along and made him feel… like if he was exploding from inside?

Hao could feel Yoh calming and he gently pressed his lips on the others, just a simple brush to make him understand that he was not going to hurt him, he was going to always help him, that was a promise he had made to himself, for Yoh was his and only his.

- "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"- Len Tao was blushing all shades of red at the moment as he witnessed something that would haunt him for a long time. –"STOP KISSING EACH OTHER AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone stared at Len and, for once in their lifetime, it was Hao the one that began laughing, a true laughter, first. He grabbed his torso as he kept laughing hard at Len, who just glared even bigger at the stupidity that was in front of him.

After a couple of minutes of everyone laughing, Hao stopped and then seriously stared at Len. Without saying a word both knew that this was dangerous, but they were ready to accept the consequences as it was time to go all the way or not at all.

Hao took off his left glove and right glove with his mouth and didn't even acknowledge Yoh as he saw the bandages on his left hand, there would be time for that, but now right now. He was still tired for all the power he had used to bring them all there and the training with Yoh, but he still had a lot to give, or else he would not be Hao Asakura.

He placed both hands on one of the cold bars that were taking Len Tao's freedom and without saying a word his spirit became apparent to everyone as he glowed red as fire and hit temperature spread from his hands towards the iron bars. The temperature did not hurt Hao at all, but the melting of the bar was beginning to bother him and just as he thought that, he pushed himself away and Yoh cut the chain as if it was nothing more than a piece of paper.

- "Len! Are you okay?!"- Jun yelled, but the smile on her brother's face told him everything.

After a couple of minutes both female and male were out of their chains and resting on the floor. Jun was barely able to stand, but Len was already trying to get himself up to get to his father. After witnessing everything his power was already back, ready to kick his father's ass and become the true hero he needed to be: he couldn't just stand here and watch everything destroyed by his dynasty. They were good once, so even if it was his life the cost, he would turn the Tao dynasty into the glorious one it was once ago.

- "Hao, you okay?"- Yoh asked quietly as he approached the older sibling that was just watching Len carefully.

- "Uh?"- Hao asked taking a back at Yoh's question. – "Oh this?"- he asked showing his left hand, which had broken bandages and had begun bleeding a bit already. –"Don't worry about it, Otouto, it's just a scratch. I would have fixed it a while ago if I had had the time."

- "Did the flames hurt you? Were you burnt?" – he asked still concerned filling his eyes.

- "No… don't be silly."- Hao laughed a little bit, but frowned now understanding that Yoh was really worried, yet he could not understand why –"The Spirit of Fire would never harm me and the only thing that got burnt were those bandages that Opacho gave me. Don't worry about me, Yoh, I think your mind should be on someone else right now." – he said and pointed at Len, who was already moving away.

- "Len wait!"- he yelled as he grabbed Len's wrist and pushed him to face him.

- "Len don't fight!"- Jun continued with tears in her eyes. –"Why does everyone keep on fighting? Is there a reason for it? I don't want to do it anymore… I want a family, friends and to laugh for the rest of my life… this is not fair… this is just not fair…"

Len turned to his sister and sighed. This was the Tao dynasty weight on his sister's shoulder. He had the same weight before, yet he had a purpose, not like her. He knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. He moved towards her and placed a gentle hand over hers before whispering so she was the only one hearing his words.

- "Don't worry, sister… I will make your dreams come true, even if it means that I will fight for the rest of my life."

- "Len!"- she yelled with both hands over her mouth as she could not believe those words.

- "I will take the pain away and only after I defeat our father, we can both be truly free…"- he said as he stood and was about to move when the ground trembled and an explosion destroyed a wall, only for a person three of them knew too well.

- "Lee Pai Long!"- the three of them yelled as Hao raised an eyebrow and placed a hand over his waist with narrowed eyes.

- "No, that's not him! Our father took him under his control!"- Jun yelled as she stood with tears streaming down her face. – "I need to save him…"- she said but her body was already in extreme pain and there was nothing she could do about it.

_"She is useless right now… Tssk… and Len has more important and interesting things to do right now…"_- Hao thought as he watched the young kid stand with his red knife weapon ready to fight. Yoh was at his side quickly, but there was no time for this. Hao smirked as he felt the presence of someone else there, but it was only a presence, the weakling didn't even show up? Tssk…

Without the rest realizing it, Hao moved quickly towards the being in front of him and punched him hardly, making him hit the wall harshly. He glared coldly at the creature in front of him before with a simply move of his hand the paper on his head was burnt to ashes. Hao glared behind the creature that lay there and smirked at the shadow behind.

- "Don't bother and just show up…"- he said with a dark soul without even blinking.

On another room a drop of blood hit the floor where a big shadow happened to be. His eyes were dark with a glow of evil and incomprehension. Who was this guy that had come to aid Len? Has his son gotten in contact with big shamans back in Japan? Smirking, he realized the stakes had just gotten higher.

Jun ran towards her friend and cried as she held him tightly. He was still there and was save… who was this kid that happened to be friends with Len and Yoh? Who even cared!

- "Thank you…"-

Hao looked at her as if she was a fly and then rolled his eyes while turning with a hand held high. He had not done that for her, but for this story to end as quickly as possible. He was bored and wanted to meet the evil king of the Tao dynasty, that was all… oh and prove to himself that Yoh's friends were useful or not.

- "You okay?!"- Yoh yelled as he watched Hao stand there as quiet and relaxed as usual.

- "Ho…How did… he… he…"- Len swallowed, but shook his head as something was heard from the other side of the hole. Yoh and Len froze, while Hao smirked with excitement as they could hear Horo Horo screaming as if he was in deep pain.

* * *

**And now Len Tao is in action xd. Please review if you liked... or not liked, anyway I'm glad to hear what people think. I hope to see you soon,**

**xoxo.**


End file.
